One Day, We'll Meet Again
by flaming-archer
Summary: Zidane and Dagger are childhood best friends, but seperated when young, but they promised each other they will meet again. 17 years later, the did, and will something stronger bond them together?
1. Childhood Promise

_**One Day, We'll Meet Again  
Chapter 1:  
Childhood Promise**_

By: KawaiiLeena

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFIX…**

A/N: Hello people… it's my new story and me … yeah, you'll wonder, 'what happened in Little Sister?' Well, people, here's my answer: It's gone! It's been deleted by the administrations. So, I know, I'm sad, too… it's going to be a long while for me to overcome it… so, here's a new one. I hope it's worth replacing the other one. So, to those who have supported my story, Little Sisters, thank you very much… thanks, thanks… well, I must be boring you right now! Also remember: the characters might be a little OOC, but please excuse that, ok?

Enjoy!

**REMINDER: If there is a fic similar to this, maybe it's just PURE coincidence!**

**ALSO, The live in Japan!**

Chapter 1: Childhood promise

A 5 years old small blonde boy, with a golden brown tail, plays on the sandbox happily, making small sandcastles with the other toys. His messy golden yellow hair covered with some small sand particles under the yellow sun. His small but delicate hands busily making the sandcastle, his blue-green eyes twinkling with excitement. Yes, that's **Zidane Tribal**

"Hi, Ziddy-kun!" a cute female voice cheerfully greets behind the blonde toddler, making Zidane smile wide and turn around.

4-years old Garnet a.k.a. Dagger with long and beautiful silky black hair, chocolate brown eyes stands before him, wearing a small pink T-shirt and blue skirt which is up to her knees.

"Daggy-chan!" Zidane grins happily, stepping aside for a room with Dagger. Dagger smiles at him and sits down. "So, how are you?"

Dagger giggles. "Great, Ziddy! How about you?" Dagger replies very cheerfully, clasping her soft hands.

Zidane grins as he replies, "Fine, because you are here, Daggy-chan!"

Dagger punches Zidane playfully on the arm. "Mou (Geez) Ziddy-kun! Anyways, what are you doing? Making that things that looks like in the fairytales books?"

The blonde genome laughs at his friend's remark. "It's not the 'things that looks like in the fairytales books' Daggy-chan! It's called, castle! But this one is made of sand, with that, it's called sandcastle!"

"Sandcastle?" Dagger stammers, and then backs away. "It sounds scary!"

Zidane laughs and pats his best friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, Daggy-chan! It won't hurt you! Want to play with me?"

Dagger willingly nods and crawls closer to him. "Sure, I love to, Ziddy-kun! What are we going to play?"

And so, for the past 1 hour, the cute toddlers played by themselves all day under the cheerful yellow sun, enjoying themselves as they can, playing 'tag', making sandcastles, playing by the slides and swinging in the swing, and all sorts of other children play.

After an hour… 

"I had so much fun, Daggy-chan!" Zidane exclaims, giving out his familiar grin, making the other girls swoon. "Of course, it always is, when with you!"

Dagger giggles and gives him a soft shove. "Mou! Ziddy-kun is on his flirt side again!"

"But it's the truth, Daggy-chan!" Zidane admits, blushing scarlet, but he brushes it off. "Anyways, let's do it again tomorrow! Maybe everyday!"

Dagger's cheerful smile fades away as it turns to a regretful frown. She sighs and looks down to her cute pink sandals to the emerald green grass.

"I…I can't, Ziddy-kun…" Dagger says softly, tightening her small and delicate hands to little balls of fist. "My family and me… are… are moving away the day after tomorrow…"

Zidane's blue-green eyes widens after he hears this, as he steps back, his eyes suddenly filled with sorrow.

"B-But why, Daggy-chan?" Zidane asks softly, holding the tears that might fall. "You can't move! You can't! You can't leave me here!"

Dagger looks up, revealing her fresh tears plastered up on her beautiful angelic face. "I'm sorry Ziddy-kun, I tried to reason it out on my mommy, but she said no and daddy also. I'm so sorry, Ziddy-kun!"

Zidane looks down and sighs, his tail dropping sadly. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and holding his tears.

"I… understand… I understand," Zidane says, sighing and looking away to another corner. Then, he quickly glances to Dagger and smiles at her. "But go back here tomorrow, ok? I… I want to play with you before you leave, and I want to give something to you."

Dagger smiles weakly and nods. "Okies, Ziddy-kun. I'll be here by 3."

"Bye, Daggy-chan!" Zidane waves as he sets off to run to his home.

"Bye, Ziddy-kun!" Sakura waves back, smiling broadly, until, a fat tear falls on her cheek, making her look away sadly.

Next day… 

Dagger exactly arrive 3 in the afternoon the next day, wearing a brown auburn dress with cherry blossoms printed on it. She enters the popular park, looking around for the childhood friend she will truly miss.

On the corner of her brown eyes, sits Zidane, his messy golden yellow hair on the sandbox, his blue-green eyes sparkling in annoyance as the sandcastle he is making keeps falling down.

"Ziddy-kun!" Dagger happily shouts as she cheerfully skips to the sandbox where her friend waits for her. "Hey, Ziddy-kun!"

Zidane turns around and grins. "Hey, Daggy-chan! You are here! Want to play with me?"

Dagger nods and crawls beside him, ignoring the fact that the sand is messing her new dress. All she wants is to spend time with him until the minute she is about to live… to Tokyo.

After 15 minutes in the sandbox, 4-years old Dagger suddenly stands up and takes Zidane's wrist. "W-wha? What's up, Daggy-chan?" Zidane asks as Dagger pulls him out of the messy sandbox.

Dagger smiles and points her index finger on the vacant swing. "Push me in those swings, please?"

Zidane sighs and runs his hands on his hair and nods. "Sure, Daggy-chan! Anything, for you… well, let's go!"

The two children race each other to the swing, as Zidane helps Dagger up and pushes her like crazy.

"WHEEEE!!!! THIS IS SO FUUUNNN!!!" Dagger squeals, grasping her hands tightly. "WHEEEE!!!! IT'S SO FUN, BUT IT'S MAKING ME DIZZY!!!"

In a sudden, Zidane stops as he pants, "Daggy-chan, I'm so tired! Can I rest?"

As the swing stops, small Dagger jumps out and walks towards the gasping Zidane and smiles as she hands him a tissue. "Here, wipe that water on your forehead!" she suggests.

Zidane smiles and accepts the tissue. "Thank you very much, Daggy-chan."

After 2 hours… 

As the sun sets down, almost everyone went home, except for Dagger and Zidane, who are still staring at each other in the middle of the playground.

"So… this is it?" Zidane asks softly and sadly, looking away, avoiding Dagger's chocolate brown eyes. Dagger sighs and regretfully nods. "I see…"

But Dagger puts up a small but weak smile. "But we will meet again someday, Ziddy-kun! So please don't be sad, ok? Please? I hate it seeing you sad…"

Zidane smiles but continues to look away. "But what if we won't see each other again? What if we _will_ never each other again?" he asks this with a teardrop falls on his cheek.

"We _will_ see each other again, Ziddy-kun," Dagger assures, hugging him to a gentle embrace. "I promise!"

They let go, as a hesitant look escapes Zidane's face. "But what if our promise will never be fulfilled?" he asks again. "What if—"

Dagger pouts cutely but annoyingly. "Mou, Ziddy-kun! You have so many 'what if' questions! You are driving me… what do they call it? Peanuts? Yeah, peanuts! You are driving me peanuts!"

Zidane chuckles softly. "It's not peanuts, Daggy-chan! Its 'nuts'! You are driving me nuts!"

Dagger lightly blushes but continues to pout. "It is the same thing!"

Zidane smiles and sighs. He reaches his hand for his pocket and as he pulls them up, it reveals a beautiful silver pendant with a printed 'DT' on it. And if you open it, you will see a small picture with two small children together, smiling cheerfully. Yes, it is _they._

"I…I want to give this to you, Daggy-chan," Zidane says, handing the beautiful pendant to Dagger. "So that, even though you are far away, you will still remember me. Also, if you are sad, depressed or rather lonely, just look at the picture of the two of us and remember our childhood days together."

Dagger looks down and cries silently, holding the pendant tightly, her bangs covering her eyes and face. She never felt so loved before. She feels so complete, but it feels so painful seeing that she will never see her childhood best friend again.

Zidane smiles sadly. "Don't cry, Daggy-chan… like you said, we will meet each other again."

Dagger wipes her eyes with her arm and gives out a sob. She pulls something from her pocket, revealing a homemade wooden bracelet carved with a 'Dagger and Zidane Forever'. Also, it has a matching of red and yellow beads.

"Here, Ziddy-kun," Dagger hands out, sniffling. "This is one of the homemade bracelets I made… It's not much, but I did some really hard work on it. I hope you like it and I hope you won't forget me also. And, to add, it is also a symbol of our promise we _will_ meet each other again."

"I love it… thanks Daggy-chan," Zidane says as he takes the bracelet. "It's just fine."

Zidane smiles as Dagger smiles also. As a second passed, the two of them hugged each other the longest time they ever had…

**_To be continued…_**

**A/N: **_Hello! Well, here's a new story!!! I hope you like it! It's something I thought to replace the old one… I'm still sad about it. If you want to know more about what happened, email me, ok? Well, don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!_


	2. A Big Day

Thanks for the first review!!!! Sure, I'll accept your advice!! Thanks for correcting me! Well, I was in a bad mood at that time, so I know I didn't write too well. I'm sure the 2nd chapter is much, much better! Thanks!

_(Disclaimer: I do not own FFIX. They are © to Squaresoft!)_

_**One Day We'll Meet Again**_  
_**Chapter 2: **__**A big day  
By: KawaiiLeena**_

17 years later

21-years old Dagger Alexandros wakes up sleepily as her cellphone starts ringing by the table beside her queen-sized comfortable bed. She moans silently, picking up the phone lazily.

"Whaattt?" she yawns sleepily, her eyes close.

"HMPH! Is that the way you greet your best friend in the morning?" a familiar voice says on the other line, obviously pouting secretly.

Dagger grins. "Huh? Oh hey, Eiko… what's up?"

"Jeez, Dag! You really should stop that 'morning habits' of yours," Eiko laughs, her cute voice hearing on the other side.

"Why?" Dagger asks, hugging her white fluffy pillow beside her, her cellphone still pressed to her ear. "What time is it anyway?"

Eiko stops for a while then silently responds, "Five minutes to eight."

"Oh," Dagger says plainly, then yawns. Suddenly, her big brown eyes widens as she chokes, "FIVE MINUTES TILL EIGHT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

Eiko secretly shrugs. "Hey, don't blame me! I just told you earlier, girl."

Dagger quickly steps out and fixes her bed, still talking to her best friend. "Well, to ask you one thing, what are we going to do again today?"

Eiko giggles as she replies, "Well, my dear, soon-to-be-popstar, we will go to the famous recording company in Japan to try out for your song!"

"What?" Dagger shrieks as she combs her long silky midnight black hair in front of her full-length mirror still on her yellow pajamas with water lilies printed on it. "I'm not even a singer yet, and you expect me to record a song?"

"Just trust me this one, Dagger, please?" Eiko pleads on the phone. "Besides, you have EXTREME talent for composing and singing songs, girl. Imagine, by the radio, you'll hear the DJ says, 'We will now hear the famous song by Dagger Alexandros!' Can you imagine that?"

Dagger rolls her eyes, pretending to imagine it. "Yeah, right! As if that will ever happen!"

"That will happen alright, Dagger!" Eiko slyly responds back, a sly tone hinted in her voice. "Because you'll expose your talent today, Girl! And I mean TODAY and NOW! So, stop being a lazy girl there and get ready for your big day!"

The brunette sighs as she shakes her head. Sometimes, Eiko can be too demanding in certain things, and a pain in the butt, too. "Whatever… I'll change now, talk to you later."

"Yes my dear, we will talk later on!" Eiko says, her voice changing. "Yes, we will talk later on… OhoHoHohOOhOHoHOho!!!"

Dagger hangs up her phone as she rolls her eyes and puts it in a near desk nearby. She looks at herself in the mirror. Her beautiful shiny black hair and her chocolate brown eyes, her slim figure and her innocent like an angel face. She makes a face as she says, "A popstar… yeah, right…" she shakes her head again as she steps in the bathroom, with a pink towel in her hands.

Later, about 30 minutes…

Dagger combs he hair for about the fifth time as she looks at herself in the mirror. She is wearing a cute blue Snoopy T-shirt, covered with a Green vest with sky-blue jeans. She didn't wear much make-up, just lip-gloss and some sweet cologne.

She opens her jewelry box and pulls out a beautiful silver pendant and hangs it on her chest, revealing its flashing twinkle. Then she combs her hair again.

She finally puts down her light pink comb as she goes down for a cup of coffee to begin the long day that is waiting for her. Yes, the day, that EIKO appointed for her against her will. Let's just hope this is something for the better.

She spills down the hot boiling water from the silverware kettle to her blue cup as she mixes the ingredients. She stirs them for a while until the doorbell rings.

Dagger sighs as she goes to the door. "I don't have to guess," she mutters as she opens the door. "…Eiko."

"Hey, girl! Ready for the big day?" a cheerful purple-haired 21 years old woman happily exclaims, hugging her best friend tightly. She is wearing a baby pink T-shirt with black and snuggly jeans.

"E-Eiko…would… you mind… I can't… breathe…" Dagger chokes, her face getting blue. Eiko immediately lets go as she blushes, while Dagger gasps for air.

"Sorry, Dag," Eiko apologizes, taking a polite and small bow.

Dagger shakes her head. "Iie (no) it's nothing, Eiko-chan. Anyways, why are you here?"

Eiko grins. "Who are you kidding? Of course, I should be here for my best friend's big day in the Record Company Studio Japan!"

Dagger laughs as she smiles. "I guess so… want to accompany me for a cup of coffee?"

Eiko nods, "Sure, why not? The appointment won't start until 9:30!" And so, they go to the lovely kitchen of Dagger, and still, Eiko smiles approvingly at the place. "I say, Dagger-chan! Your apartment is still the same! Neat and Tidy, just like you."

Dagger chuckles as she puts out another cup from the cabinet. "He, he… thanks, still, I don't know if that is a compliment or not."

Dagger's kitchen was painted plain white, with a neat and germ-free kitchen sink, a new bought stove, an old but reliable toaster by the side, and a white curtain with peony flowers. A table for six is found in the middle, with a Nadeshiko flower is seen in the center of the table.

Dagger carefully hands Eiko her coffee as they go their way to the table as the sit opposite each other.

"So, Eiko," Dagger starts, taking a small sip from her light coffee and then looks at Eiko's emerald green eyes. "Tell me about the manager of this company you are supposedly appointed me to meet."

Eiko takes a quick sip then replies, "Well, I hear he's Mr. Sasaki, one of the famous and kind people in Japan. He's about 45 years old and he's pretty strict when it comes to singing voices. But don't worry, I'm pretty sure you'll pass along."

"Really? What if I don't?" Dagger asks, unsure of her. "What if – ARGH, I don't know? I'm not ready, Eiko."

Eiko sighs and smiles as she touches Dagger's arm. "Don't worry, Dagger. Like I said, relax, just be yourself, and sing of what is in your heart." Then she sips some coffee and looks intently the pendant Dagger is wearing. "Dag, I have to ask you something."

Dagger lit up and replies, "Sure, ask away."

"It's the first time I notice it, but where did you get that beautiful pendant?" Eiko politely asks, putting the cup down. "Ok, I seen it almost every time we go out together, but where did you get it?"

Dagger smiles as she looks down to the pendant and starts to touch it. "This pendant was given to me by my childhood best friend, Ziddy-kun, when we have to move away from Nerima to here, Tokyo."

"Ziddy-kun? What kind of lame name is that?" Eiko snaps, giggling.

Dagger giggles also. "Iie… his real name is Zidane, but I only call him Ziddy-kun. We were only 4-5 years olds back then. Sadly, we have to move away and never saw each other again."

"That's lame," Eiko says, rolling her eyes. "What's worse not seeing your childhood best friend again?"

Dagger smiles. "True."

As they are finish drinking coffee, Dagger puts the cup to the sink and washes them, and then puts them to their right position, or we say, to the cabinet. Dagger picks up her backpack and heads to the doorway.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting to bring your shoulder bag?" Eiko calls as she runs to catch up with her.

Dagger shakes her head. "Nah, I'm in the mood to bring a backpack. Let's go."

15 minutes later

A yellow taxi stops in front of a really big building. The backdoor opens, revealing two beautiful women step out, in front of a tall building labeled, _'Record Studio © Japan' _it says. It was about 35-storey tall, with glassy windows that seem to reflect everything in it. It seemed really busy, too.

"Is this it?" the brunette asks, staring at the tall building with admiration in her eyes. She never saw a building as tall and as beautiful as this.

The purple-haired girl giggles and cheerfully nods, winking. "Yeah, this is the building! Are you excited, Dagger?"

Dagger turns to her friend and nods with her charming smile. "Yup, and I'm nervous, too." She replies, as she looks up at it again, with hope in her eyes. Sure, at first she hate about it, but after a lot of thinking, she made up her mind that she'd do it. Besides, life must go on, right?

Eiko giggles and pats Dagger's shoulders. She flashes a reassuring smile as she says, "You can do it, Dag. Remember, I'm here for you, and will always be here to support you. You can count on me for that."

Daggerlook at her and smile. "Thanks, Eiko, you are the best."

She grins proudly as we walk to the big entrance and push the door open, "I know," she said too proudly. Dagger laughs as they reach the office secretary working in her computer. Eiko clears her throat, getting her attention.

The secretary looks up and smiles. "Yes, what can I do for you?"

Eiko puts her best smile while Dagger smirk about her friend's cunningness. Eiko is such an actor! Dagger knows that Eiko is a bit of irritated about the secretary not noticing her until she cleared her throat.

"My name is Eiko Carol and this is my friend, Dagger Alexandros," Eiko introduces with fake cheerfulness. "We are here to record a song."

The secretary looks through her computer and then she looks up. "Eiko Carol… I'm sorry, are you sure you are on the right place?"

"Of course I am in the right place!" Eiko argues quite aloud. "We are here to record a song!"

The secretary nods. "Yes, I know, but did you made an appointment? With Mr. Sasaki perhaps?"

Eiko takes a deep breath, trying to control her anger. She grits her teeth for a moment and says in a sugary tone, the secretary not noticing it. "Why, yes. I did made an appointment with Mr. Sasaki last week, 7 days, and a few days ago…" she says, pushing up her sleeve while Dagger laughs.

The blonde nods as she scans her computer again. After a few moments of waiting and pushing back, the secretary hands a paper.

"Yes, Ms. Eiko Carol, you are now registered. Mr. Sasaki is now ready to see you," she says after Eiko scans the form. "Before you go, please sign the form please."

Eiko clenches her fist as she slams the form on a nearby table and snatches angrily the blue pen, signing it furiously, and her face red. Dagger giggles at the sight of this as she looks around the fancy building.

Eiko hands back the form with a frown as the secretary says, "Thank you. Mr. Sasaki is waiting for you in the 3rd Floor right now. Once again, thank you and have a nice day." She turns to her computer work and starts typing.

"Good riddance!" Eiko curses under her breath while she and Dagger walks to the elevator and starts to press the button 3. "I thought I was gonna kill that woman!"

Dagger smiles as she pats her friend's shoulder and climbs up the elevator. After a few people join them, the elevator closes as it climbs up, making Dagger kind of dizzy.

Yes, today is the big day of her lifetime, the day where she'll soon begin to be a famous popstar, or singer, perhaps. Her beautiful voice and her excellent talent of composing lyrics and songs is all she needs to pass this, the career of her life.

The metal door opens, and Eiko and Dagger walks out of the elevator, entering another big room with many doors, and so as many famous people that Dagger never knew that she would someday meet.

"Wow, Eiko, this place sure is great!" Dagger exclaims, turning to her best friend who has that big proud grin on her face. "But where is Mr. Sasaki?"

"Oh, he'll come around," Eiko replies, turning to her watch. 10 minutes left before 9:30. Great! A few moments left and it's Showtime! The purple-haired woman looks up to see a tall about in his late 40's man, with black eyes and a white small beard, wearing a black suit. She smiles as she greets with a handshake, "Ohayoo Gozaimasu (Good Morning) Sasaki-san!"

The big man smiles as he returns her handshake. "Ohayoo (Morning)! Are you Ms. Eiko Carol, by the way?" the man asks with a kind smile, and by the looks, he is obvious to be friendly.

"Why, yes, Sasaki-san, I am," Eiko replies cheerfully, bowing down. "It's nice to be here again in your studio!"

Mr. Sasaki chuckles softly as he says, "Very funny, Eiko. Now…" he stops as he turns to Dagger who was silent all the while. "Is this beautiful one here the woman who you want to record?"

Eiko turns to Dagger and smiles, giving her a wink. Dagger groans softly, sighing deep inside. "Hai, Mr. Sasaki, she is. A beautiful one, no?" Mr. Sasaki smiles as he shakes hands with Dagger. "Hey, Mr. Sasaki, when we'll be starting?"

"How about now?" Mr. Sasaki offers He looking at his watch, as the two nervous girls nods, but Dagger, not sure if she was really ready to start yet. "Please follow me to the next room."

Eiko nudges Dagger on the ribs while Dagger glares at her. The purple white mage giggles as they follow the man before them turn to another room on the left corner. As they were about to reach a dead end, Mr. Sasaki opens a yellow painted room and enters, the two girls followed by.

As Dagger sets foot, she looks up as she gawks what is inside. So beautiful it is! Her beautiful brown eyes looks up with admiration as she imagines herself, singing.

Mr. Sasaki smiles as he looks at Dagger staring. He walks up to her and offers her hand, which Dagger willingly accepts. Mr. Sasaki walks with her to the record area and lefts her there as he joins Eiko to watch.

Dagger looks to the microphone for a few seconds and takes a deep breath. She walks to the platform and wears the headphone and pulls the mic closer to her.

"Ready?" says a man with spiky dark brown hair, wearing also a headphone outside the record area. She nods and looks up, seeing Eiko and Mr. Sasaki waving to her and giving her to OK-LOOK.

'_This is it, Dagger,'_ she tolds herself as the music comes thru. _'Give this one your best shot. Expose the world your talent'_

_**To be continued…**_

Hi! That raps up Chapter 2!! Hope you'll continue reading this! I thank you very much justme2004 for your kind review. But still, I cannot continue Little Sisters. Because, I already had Chapter 18 ready when I found out it has been deleted. I was so furious that I ERASED all my story files! WAA!

And to _Avid Fan_ thanks for reviewing and for being a fan. Hehehe... You make me flatter. Thanks forthe review!!!!  
Well, see you guys later! Don't forget to REVIEW!


	3. A Song In My Heart

**One Day, We'll Meet Again**

**Chapter 2: A Song In My Heart**

_**By: KawaiiLeena**_

(Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX, and if I did, why would I ever write a fic about it? **Oh yeah, I don't own the song, 'How Did You Know?' It's from the one and only Filipino Singer, Gary Valenciano!**)

Chapter 2: A Song In My Heart

Dagger's lips turns to a smile as she pulls the mic closer to her as she puts the headphones on. Then, the music appears as she sings,

**I, remember so well**

**The day that you came, into my life**

FLASHBACK

4-years old Dagger was playing in the small sandbox as she plays with her dolls. Just them, two big shadows appears in front of her, making her look up and seeing two about 7-years old boys standing, eyes cross and lips in a serious line.

Dagger looks at both of them, with a scared expression on her face. She knows these boys too well. They are the playground bullies, Aki and Ari, the twin brothers, who has blue eyes and dark brown hair.

"Move aside, girly," Aki, the taller one growls, stomping his foot on her doll.

"HEY! That's my doll! Corny!" she cries out, starting to reach the doll that has a pink dress on it. She was about to go and pick it when Ari picks it up first, since he is much faster than her.

"Corny? What name is that?" Ari snaps, scanning the dirty doll. "Does it deal with corns?" he rolls his eyes as he tosses the doll to the trashcan, ignoring Dagger's cries and whimpers.

"NO, CORNY!" she cries. She stands up and starts to run to where Ari tossed her doll, but Aki blocked her. "Let me pass! I have to get my dolly! Corny!"

Aki smirks as she shoves her back to the sandbox. "Nuh-uh! No can do, girly. If you want your stupid dolly, you have to go through me first!"

"HEY! LAY YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" a smaller voice shouts behind the two bullies. The three turns to the voice seeing a smaller genome boy with a golden brown tail, greenish-blue eyes, and golden blonde hair, leaning his back on an oak tree.

"Who are you to mess with us?" Ari asked, crossing his eyes. Aki nods and pulls Dagger's small wrist when Dagger tries to call her brother for help, when she realizes he must have gone to take some ice cream.

The blonde boy narrows his eyes as he repeats, "I said, lay your hands off her."

END OF FLASHBACK

Dagger smiles as she remembers the day that she and Zidane first met. She was bullied by that time. She continues to remember her childhood days as she continues to sing,

**You, asked for my name**

**You have the most, beautiful smile**

FLASHBACK

"Look, if you try to push her or hurt her one more time, I'll tell your mommy that you are the one who's been doing bad thingies here!" the blonde boy warns as he steps closer, making Ari and Aki back away and turn around and then runs off.

Dagger quickly runs to the trashcan and gets her dirty dolly. She scans at it and was glad to see it is still okay, and she really don't mind about it being dirty. She turns around to face the boy with a smile.

"Arigato! Arigato Gozaimasu (Thank you! Thank you very much!)" Dagger says cheerfully, making the blonde boy blush scarlet. She walks up to him to see a closer view. "But why did you scare them away?"

The boy blushes and looks away. "T-they were hurting you… that's all." Then he smiles brightly as he turns to face her. "My name is Zidane. What's yours?"

Dagger smiles cheerfully as she replies, "My name is Dagger!"

Zidane grins as he says, "Dagger, a beautiful name. You know, it hurts me a little seeing you with a sad face. I think it's better if you smile." Dagger was surprise, but then, she blushes. "Has any one told you that you have the most beautiful smile?"

Dagger blushes harder as she looks down, hiding her red face. "N-no…"

"Then, it's about time somebody say that," Zidane says, his tail twitching back and forth. "'Cause you do have."

END OF FLASHBACK

**My life, started to change,**

**I'd wake up each day, feeling all right**

**With you, right by my side,**

**Makes me feel things will work out just fine**

OUTSIDE

Mr. Sasaki smiles as she looks at the beautiful singer with an approving look, and hearing her sing makes him very relaxed. He glances to his side seeing Eiko grinning all the way.

"She has an excellent voice, Ms. Eiko," he compliments, nodding and turning to the giggling purple-haired girl. "She's perfect to be the next singer, and I'll tell you, she'll be very famous, if you ask me."

"I believe you, Mr. Sasaki," Eiko agrees, nodding her head. "She's truly excellent. And best of all, she's singing of what is in her heart," she adds, as she remembers the story behind the pendant Dagger is wearing.

Mr. Sasaki turns to her with a puzzled look. "What do you mean, Eiko?" he asks as he holds up his chin. "Are you saying that behind the song she is singing that a story is behind it?"

Eiko grins as she nods. "Yes, absolutely right," she replies. "A childhood friend story."

**How did you know? **

**I needed someone like you in my life**

**That there's an empty space in my heart**

**You came at the right time, in my life**

Dagger's POV

Zidane, he was my childhood hero. He was everything a small girl can ask for. He always saved me from bullies in the playground. He was even beaten, too! Just for me.

He was always like a knight in a shining armor that would always come to my rescue when I need him. Like the first day we met, the Kagamiya Twins, Ari and Aki were bullying me.

Though we move away, though I might never see him again, though this pendant is always with me, I'll never forget him. I'll never.

NORMAL POV

**I'll never forget**

**How you brought the sun to shine in my life**

**And took all the worries and fears that I had**

**I guess what I'm really trying to say**

**It's not everyday that someone like you comes my way**

**No words can express how much**

**I love you**

(Instrumental)

FLASHBACK

"Hey, Daggy-chan…" 5-years old Zidane says as he and Dagger sits in the sandbox as kids starts to leave. Dagger turns to him with a smile. "What is the word love?"

"Love?" Dagger asks, quite surprise that her eyebrows rise up. She shrugs as she replies, "I don't know what love means, but I remember my mommy told me that it is the most gweatest thing or emootion a man can feel, but she said that love is a wisk (risk) Sometimes you win, sometimes you wose (lose). Whether it is pane (pain) or joy, love doesn't hab (have) rums (rooms) for mistakes! Only lessons!"

Zidane scratches the back of his head as he stares at Dagger weirdly. "Whaaatt?? I didn't understand the whole thing!"

Dagger giggles as she stares up the orange-yellow sky. "My mommy told me I will understand it when I grow up!"

"MOU!" Zidane groans as he yawns.

END OF FLASHBACK

**How did you know?**

**I needed someone like you in my life?**

**That there's an empty space in my heart**

**You came at the right time, in my life**

**I'll never forget**

**How you brought the sun to shine in my life**

**And took all the worries and fears that I had**

**I guess what I'm really trying to say**

**It's not everyday that someone like you comes my way**

**No words can express how much**

**I love you**

Dagger bows her head as the song ends, her bangs covering her eyes. She pushes the mic away and she pulls off her headphones. She is quite nervous herself, that she thinks that Mr. Sasaki won't appreciate her singing. She waits for a response from the audience, but nothing came out.

She looks up and is surprised to see Mr. Sasaki crying a bit. She arches an eyebrow as she glances to Eiko, who is wiping her eyes with her purple handkerchief.

"Is something wrong?" she concernedly asks as she finally gained their attention. Realizing still not moving from her spot, she exits the record area to face her friend and the manager. "Why are you crying?"

Mr. Sasaki gives out a very big smile as he replies, "Ms. Dagger, that song was absolutely fabulous! Your voice so angelic and soothing!" he exclaims as he looks at her.

Dagger blushes as she answers back, "T-thank you! I didn't know I did that very well!" she glances at the boy who is the one handling the control buttons. He gave her the OK look and winks at her.

"But you did! You did!" Eiko exclaims as she puts away her hanky and hugs Dagger in an embrace. "I am so proud of you! You were so great out there; you are the perfect picture of the next No. 1 Japan singer!"

Dagger blinks as they pull away and looks closely at Eiko and blinks again, "I am?" she asks, receiving a short laughter coming from the duo. Eiko nods excitedly. Dagger glances to Mr. Sasaki as he agrees.

"She is right, Ms. Dagger," he says in a point-of-fact voice. He fixes his black suit as he looks at the brunette beauty. "You are the perfect match! I am allowing you to record your own album if you want to."

Dagger gasps as her knees weakens. Record her very own album? This is like a dream come true! She always wanted to be a famous singer like forever, and this is the chance for her, that she never wants to pass.

"I will, Sasaki-san?" she asks with hopes behind the beautiful dark brown eyes of hers. Mr. Sasaki gives a smile and nods. "Oh, I am so happy! Thank you, Sasaki-san! Thank you!"

"Why, it is my pleasure, Ms. Dagger, for someone pretty and talented such as yourself," he teases, making the brunette blush and her best friend giggle. "If you mind, Ms. Dagger, why don't you start your album like, um… next week maybe?"

Dagger smiles back as she rise up her hands, "Deal!" she responds and they both shake hands with each other.

"Um… Mr. Sasaki? Can I ask you a tiny favor?" Eiko squeaks out, winking her eyes and her hands clasp to each other. Mr. Sasaki nods at her. "If you don't mind, can you BROADCAST Dagger's song, How did you know, on the radio?" she smiles sweetly, ignoring that Dagger is shooting glares at her.

'Eiko! What are you thinking?' Dagger scream inside her mind, as she is totally shock at Eiko's offer. 'What has gotten into that purple head of yours anyway!?'

Mr. Sasaki chuckles as he slids his hands into his pockets. "Sure, it is quite a lovely song, but only if Ms. Dagger here, agrees." He turns to Dagger, waiting for a reply.

Dagger glances to Mr. Sasaki and then to the hopeful Eiko. The boy controlling the buttons laughs at the scene, shaking his head and starts to read a magazine.

The brunette gives up as she sighs, "Fine, do what you please."

Eiko screams as she jumps up and down joyfully. Dagger rolls her eyes as she starts to control her wild best friend from breaking the building. Mr. Sasaki smiles as another thought comes to his head…

'She is the perfect match for my nephew, Zidane!'

**To be continued…**

Hi! Okay, I decided to not to delete it. I'm going to continue this, so, yeah. I'll try to update every other day now cuz it's our winter break! Two weeks without classes! YEAH! Talk about wasting time, LOL!

Replies:

**Emzies-and-Mog – **Thank you very much for your review! You know, you are pretty funny! Your reviews are flattering but humorous!! Anyways thanks, and here's the chapter you've been waiting!

**Refuge0fSouls – **Thank you for liking the story and for submitting a review! Keep reading!

**GemEncrustedEarth- **Thank you! Don't worry, I'll continue!!!! Thanks!!!!

Well, that's that!! Hope for the next chapter!

Keep on reading,

KawaiiLeena


	4. Is That You?

_**One Day, We'll Meet Again  
**__**Chapter 4: Is That You?**__**  
By: KawaiiLeena**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFIX! So please don't sue me!_

Chapter 4: Is That You?

Dagger lazily sighs as she walks out from the record room. It was such an exhausting day and it was so annoying that her best friend and some of the company employees keep fussing over her, admiring her cute face and angelic voice.

The brunette sighs again as she feels her medium-sized feet throbbing with pain. Realizing it must be because of her tiredness, she decided to sit down on one of the benches by the corner beside the soda machine. As she sits down, she smiles, as she feels relaxed all over.

'_This got to be one of my best day of my life, well, except the fussing business,' _she thinks as she turns to the glassy window beside her. _'My dream has come true! I will now record my own album!'_

Just them, a big shadow appears in front of her, getting her full attention. She looks up as she sees Mr. Sasaki smiling at her kindly. "Oh, Sasaki-san, what brings you here?" Dagger asks politely. For sure, behind that pretty face, she is a very polite girl who knows her manners.

Mr. Sasaki sits down opposite of her as he replies with the same polite voice, "Well, Ms. Dagger, I am here to discuss some things with you, if you don't mind?" Dagger smiles as she shakes her head. "Good, then. But may I ask, where is Ms. Eiko?"

Dagger giggles as she replies, "Hehe… well, my best friend just whined a while ago her nails needing a polish as she immediately dashed to the nearest salon." Mr. Sasaki arches an eyebrow and then chuckles quietly. "Oh well, that's Eiko!"

"Very well, then," Mr. Sasaki says as he shifts comfortably on his seat. "Ms. Dagger, I was just planning to invite you later this night for a dinner with my nephew, who is the owner of the famous_ Joltan Company_. Can you go?"

Dagger seems prettily flattered herself, remembering no one ever invited her to some fancy dinners or parties in the past years, and get to be with someone that famous. Wow, this must be her lucky day!

"Sure, why not, Sasaki-san? It is a pleasure!" Dagger exclaims cheerfully, making Mr. Sasaki's smile grow wider. "When and Where?"

"Tonight at 7:30PM at the Midnight House Restaurant," Mr. Sasaki replies in his casual tone. "So, we'll meet there?"

Dagger giggles as she smiles, "Of course! Who would want to pass an opportunity like this?" as she says those words, Mr. Sasaki laughs, making him adore this beautiful woman more and more determined to match her up with his nephew who is totally stressed this days.

"Excellent!" Mr. Sasaki exclaims happily as they stand up and shakes hands with each other. "So, it is a deal then. See you there, Ms. Dagger, in your casual wear. No need for formal. My nephew hates that kind of things."

The brunette giggles as they let go. "We have something in common, then! I hate wearing formal wear, too!" both of them laugh as she finishes her sentence. Then, she turns to her pink watch as she says, "Oops, I got to go, Sasaki-san! I have a special appointment with my friend in the mall!" She winks at him, making him snicker a bit.

"That's quite alright," Mr. Sasaki replies. "Of course, I have to get going, too. I have to inform my nephew about this. Good day, Ms. Dagger. See you later." They shake hands once again before they head to their separate ways.

XXX ON THE OTHER HAND… XXX 

Zidane grumbles silently under his breath as he sits in his quite large office, signing some business papers. Yes, he is the ultra famous owner of the Joltan Company, and one of the hottest bachelors of Japan.

He grumbles again as he puts out another form to sign with. Of course, physically, you could tell in his face that he's keeping it cool. But inside, he is screaming with rage and anger that there is never a day when he won't get to sign these stupid and nonsense papers!

"Papers, papers, nothing but papers!" He yells angrily as he slams his fist to his wooden desk, his greenish-blue eyes raging with anger, as his messy blonde hair stayed its cool. He sighs as his leans his straight back to his chair as he mumbles, "When will there be a day when I have a bit time alone and be the normal kid I once was?"

"Why don't you just take a day off?" a familiar voice says out of nowhere, making Zidane groan and bang softly his head on his desk. "Oh, c'mon. A few weeks won't hurt?"

"Shut up, Vivi," Zidane groans as he covers his face with his hands, ignoring his friend's chuckles. Vivi is his best friend and business partner. He is a bit shorter than Zidane, and he always has a big like-witch hat on his head, but it revealed his golden yellow eyes.

"Zidane, I'm worried about you," Vivi concernedly says as he takes a seat in front of Zidane's desk. "You've been working like a robot all month! You should have a day off yourself!"

Zidane puts his hands on his desk as he looks at Vivi lazily. "Okay, and then what?" he snaps back, raising his hands on the air. "Letting my sister, Mikoto, replaces me? Oh please! She couldn't even handle her own household chores! And then, wait! What about Kuja? But then, he could be just FLIRTING with all my girl employees and would likely fire one of my best employers!"

Vivi silently chuckles on his seat, remembering the priceless face that appeared on Zidane's face earlier. Sure, he may be the hottest bachelor around, but if you totally know him, you'll see he's one busy bird, taking business first before his life.

"Zidane, get a grip of yourself," Vivi wisely says as he looks at Zidane's greenish-blue eyes. "I mean, look at you! You never had a chance to taste what life is since you became the owner of this company. Why don't you get a day off and act like being normal again. Being the average 22 years old matured man."

The blonde boy rolls his eyes as he sarcastically replies back, "You saying I'm 'too' matured at my age? Like I'm 'older' than an average 22-year old?"

Vivi starts to scan his best friend intently. "Well, kinda?"

"I'll take that as a yes," Zidane groans as he bangs his head on the desk lazily. "I need a break!" he moans as he heard Vivi chuckling. Just then, his cell phone rings loudly, motioning him someone is calling. "What is it now?" he grumbles angrily as he searches his cell phone in his pocket.

He pushes a button and presses the cell phone on his ear, still not budging from his position. "Hello, Zidane is speaking…" he greets plainly. "… Oh, hey uncle… what?" Zidane loudly screams as he sits straight. "What do you mean? Aw, c'mon, uncle, I'm too tired to go to a dinner with some ninny or slut or whatever!"

"Uncle, please, I'm too tired… hey, it isn't my fault I'm the owner of this damn company," he says back, rolling his eyes and starts to play with his hair. "… Uncle, I don't want to start this again… Fine! Fine! I'll go, just this once! Where?"

Zidane lazily gets a small piece of paper and picks up his pen as he scribbles, "Midnight House Restaurant… yeah… 7:30PM? Okay…got it… Yeah, whatever… I'll meet you later… yeah, bye!" he turns off his cell phone as he gently puts it in one corner and then starts to cover his face again.

"So, what was that call about?" his young friend ask him.

Zidane puts away his hands as he starts toying his pen. "What? Well, it was just nothing. Remember my uncle who owned the Record Studio of Japan?" Vivi nods back. "Well, he just appointed me to have dinner with him with some girl or whatever. I bet she'll be just like the other girls my uncle introduced me before. They would love me for my status and fortune. All I want is to have someone who'll love me for who I am!"

"I thought we were talking about what the call was about, not some love or mushy-mushy," Vivi amusedly teases, as if it was the most funniest thing to say.

Zidane rolls his eyes as he looks away and crosses his arms in front of him angrily. "Shut it, Vivi."

XXX MEANWHILE XXX 

Dagger sighs as she sits on her soft comfortable queen-sized bed. Earlier that day, she was being invited to a dinner with the owner of the Record Company with his nephew who is stunningly the owner of the very successful Joltan Company. Somehow, when she thought about this, her heart twinge a little.

She looks at a nearby watch as she reads the time aloud: 6:30PM. Great, one hour to get ready. Although this is happening, she wondered if she did the right thing. Maybe she would have just rejected the offer? But seeing the looks at it, she remembered the hopeful face of Mr. Sasaki when he asked her.

"I just hope I did the right thing…" she sighs as she lazily gets up and decides to take a quick shower.

XXX 20 minutes later XXX

Dagger walks out her steamy bathroom with her pink towel around her shivering body. She quickly goes to her closet and searches around her wardrobe, hoping to find anything appropriate for the occasion. But she did remembered not to wear anything formal.

At last, she finally picks a black skirt up to her knees and a cute white T-shirt when sunflowers printed on it and a little covered with flashing glitters, making the shirt look like it has crystals pasted on it.

She puts it on and walks to the full-length mirror. God! Was she gorgeous! Dagger seems surprise herself that she keeps asking if this is her or another person.

She combs her midnight black hair gracefully and well, making it shiny and smooth. She decided to let it hung down, since it matches her just fine. Smelling her hair, she smiles as she comments it smelled very heavenly. She then puts some lip-gloss on her lips and some of her special perfume. Like they say, she's not that much for make-up.

"For the final touch," she says to herself. She opens her special yellow jewelry box and puts on the silver pendant that her childhood best friend gave her 17 years ago. She smiles approvingly as she holds her pendant with her right hand. "I'll never forget you, Ziddy-kun…"

Just then, her cell phone rings. Wondering whom it is, she pushes a button and presses her expensive cell phone to her ear. "Hello, Dagger is speaking, may I know who is this?" she asks quite politely.

"_Ah, Ms. Dagger is always polite!" _a deep and kind voice laughs in the other line. Dagger gasps as she familiarizes that voice. _"Remember me?"_

"Sasaki-san! What brings you to call me?" she asks as she sits down on a chair. "Wait a minute… how did you get my cell phone number?"

She could hear Mr. Sasaki chuckling by the other end. _"Ask your best friend! I asked her. You don't mind, do you?"_

"I don't mind at all, Sasaki-san!" she replies cheerfully. "What brings you to call me then?"

"_I just asked to know if you are ready,"_ he replies in his casual tone. Dagger tells him she is. _"Good then. Well, if you are, a limo would be waiting for you outside your apartment soon. If you are wondering why, I just thought someone would accompany you. And don't start to protest, Ms. Dagger. I insist that you go along. Well, I'll wait for you right here. I'll see you soon."_

Then he hung up, leaving a very speechless Dagger. She wasn't even given the chance to protest about the limo offer! Oh well. Things come and go.

She puts away her cell phone in her purse and sighs. She just hopes she won't mess up, seeing that she feels just so nervous. Of course, who wouldn't be? This night, she will be with two of one of the most important persons of Japan!

Dagger quickly refrains from thinking and starts to stand and walks to the door. She goes to her living room and starts to sit to one of her yellow single-sized sofa, patiently waiting for the 'limo' to come.

After for a while, her doorbell rings. Dagger stands up and walks to the door, opening it to see a boy about her age wearing strange clothes she never seen before.

"Can I help you?" Dagger asks quite awkwardly. The boy smiles and replies,

"Miss Dagger Alexandros?" the boy asks. Dagger nods. "Please come with me. Mr. Sasaki has informed me that we should pick you up at exactly 7:10PM." Dagger nods as she steps out and then closes and locks her door with her key. She follows him to the black, and shiny limo that waits for her in the street, making her gawk at it. The boy smiles as he leads her to the back and opens the door for her. "Ladies first, ma'am."

Dagger gently smiles and nods and says, "Thank you."

XXX MEANWHILE XXX 

Zidane lazily yawns as he lawns his back on his sports car, his hands driving the steering wheel as he drives through the road, passing the large buildings. Right now, he's wearing the usual large and snuggly gray Jordano pants and plain blue T-shirt. We could see his hair always messy and his greenish-blue ocean eyes twinkling with annoyance. On his right wrist lays a wooden carved bracelet, given to him by his childhood friend 17 years ago.

Just then, his cell phone rings. He picks it and up and pushes a button then leans it on his right ear as he drives, "Yeah, uncle? What's up? Hmm… yeah, I'm on my way… of course I'm coming!" he says back, rolling his eyes. "I never break promises… the girl's already there? Yeah… yeah, sure… whatever… bye." He turns off his cell phone as he shakes his head.

_Uncles… _

At last, after a few minutes, Zidane finally arrives the 2-storey restaurant, colorful lights blinking and a large banner that shines, _"Midnight House Restaurant"_. Seeing it, he was glad it doesn't need any formal wear. He hates tuxedos.

He parks the car on one corner as he fixes himself. He combs his hair, then again, messing it again. He puts on some of his charming perfume and then walks out. Suddenly, he sees a group of girls giggling behind him. He turns around and gives them his rare and charming smile that affectedly made the girls faint.

The blonde boy enters the restaurant, as he immediately spots his uncle waiting for him in the entrance, wearing his usual black suit. He takes a deep breath and walks to his uncle, giving him a startle on the shoulder.

Mr. Sasaki jumps and turns around. He smiles as he sees his nephew, Zidane, there, "Zidane, my boy! You are already here!" he exclaims as he pats Zidane's back.

Zidane smirk as he replies back, "Yeah, whatever. Where's the girl? Another slut?"

His uncle narrows his eyes as he says back in a low tone, "Do not underestimate me, Zidane. You should be happy I'm doing this for you. You need a girlfriend, for heaven's sake!"

Zidane snickers as he replies, "Girlfriend? Who, me? Hah! I can take care of myself! I don't need some girl who only wants me for my money and reputation!" as he says this, Mr. Sasaki laughs. The blonde bachelor arches an eyebrow as he asks, "What's so funny?"

"Zidane, Zidane… you are so clueless," Mr. Sasaki says. "Of course, why would I, your uncle, do that to you? Besides, the girl I bought today is a very special girl, a kind and cheerful fellow. She is just perfect for you!"

"Uh… fine, let's get going," Zidane says quietly as the two men walks in to their table. As he looks up, his eyes widen as he sees a very beautiful girl with chocolate brown eyes and midnight black hair on their table, smiling cheerfully. To his eyes, she is like a goddess that came from heaven. _'What is this feeling? It's as if I know her before…'_

Suddenly, Zidane notices a silver pendant hanging on the girl's chest, the same pendant he gave to his childhood best friend. Another look from the beautiful woman, memories from a long time ago that was forgotten flashes back to him as he gasps,

"Dagger?"

XXX UHM… XXX 

Dagger shifts comfortable to her seat as she becomes really nervous. Any minute now, she will meet the owner of that Joltan Company. This is like a dream come true! Can you just imagine that?

She looks at the ground as if it is the most interesting thing in the world. Good thing the restaurant doesn't need formal wear (they have something in common, don't they?). She hates those kinds of things.

She sighs as she looks up, as her eyes widen in surprise to see a man older than her looking back at her with surprised eyes. Such a handsome man he is indeed, his golden blonde hair that looks like the sun and his kind ocean blue eyes that reflects his soul. Her heart throbs a little as she feels she known this man for a long time. She turns to his right wrist as she gasps as she sees a wooden carved bracelet.

The same bracelet she gave to her 'Ziddy-kun' 17 years ago.

She looks up to the man's face once again as her childhood memories turns to her, making her remember everything. Her eyes trembles as she gasps,

"Zidane?"

"Is that you?" both Zidane and Dagger says in unison...

_**To be continued… **_

Hello, everyone!! Thank you for those who have reviewed! I appreciate it very much! Though only 3 or 2… but that doesn't matter, don't it? Oh well! Don't forget to leave a nice **review**, ok? Hehe!!

Stay tuned for the next chapter! This will be one interesting dinner!


	5. A Dance To Remember

_**One Day, We'll Meet Again**__**  
Chapter 5: A Dance To Remember**__**  
By: KawaiiLeena**_

_(Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IX, so please, do not underestimate me! Oh yeah, the song "**The Way You Look At Me**" is not mine! It's from the Star In A Million finalist, Christian Bautista! PS: It's a Filipino talent show and a Filipino singer!)_

Chapter 5: Gathering The Forgotten

Mr. Sasaki looks at both Dagger and Zidane while they look at each other with surprised and shock eyes, not budging from where they are. He has a feeling that the two of them already meet before like a long time ago. He can see it by the way they gaze at each other.

"Is that you?" the two of them asked each other in unison, not believing that they would meet again. After 17 years, the thought would be hopeless, but now?

"Dagger, is that you?" Zidane asks as he steps closer to the beautiful brunette sitting by their appointed table. Looking at her make him faint, for such a beautiful girl she is. She still have that good charms, like her chocolate eyes that has a tint of angelic dust, and her shiny midnight black ebony hair.

"I am, and… is that you, Zidane, really you?" Dagger asks, her eyes still lock on the handsome man that stood before her. She admits, he is much more handsome than before! His muscle is well built, and his greenish-blue eyes that looks so deep, that she feels herself drowning in it. He still has the habit of messing his hair, like he has exactly over the past seventeen years.

The blonde boy nods as he carelessly pulls a chair and sits on it, his gaze still at Dagger. He can't believe it! This is the same girl that was so naïve in their childhood years, the same girl who left him, the same girl whom he promised they would meet again. And now, she turned to a very fine lady.

Mr. Sasaki looks at both of them, and decided to break the silence, "I assume that you already met before, is it not?" he asks as he pulls a chair.

Dagger turns to him and slightly nods. "Y-yes, we already met… when we were children… 17 years ago to be exact."

Mr. Sasaki's eyes widens as he asks, "17 years? My, that long?" he glances to Zidane who starts to blush furiously. "Well, it is good that you still recognized each other, aside from the fact that you haven't seen each other for quite some time."

Dagger smiles as she touches the pendant, "We have our own memories." She says simply but in a polite way. She glances to Zidane, "Right Zidane?"

Oh how sweet her voice has become, that Zidane can't get enough of it. He wanted to hear it every now and then… wait a minute! What is he thinking? They are just childhood friends! What he's thinking is improper!

"Y-yeah, I guess…" Zidane answers back, his voice a bit of shaky. But he admits, he is quite grateful that he agreed in the first place. He looks up to gaze at Dagger's brown eyes.

Just then, Mr. Sasaki, noticing the unknown romance between the two, decided to leave them all alone for a while. Besides, this is Zidane's night, right? And the two of them have to make up for the time wasted.

"Excuse me," Mr. Sasaki interrupts, standing up. "I have to leave you two for a while. Don't worry, the orders will come soon, so, talk for the moment." Then he whispers to Zidane's ear, "Take care of that girl, and don't lose her. Don't do anything stupid." Mr. Sasaki leaves at last, leaving a very red Zidane.

"So… um… how have you been?" Zidane asks awkwardly. _'Damn, I never act this way when I'm around other girls! Why now?'_

Dagger sweetly smiles at him, "I am quite fine, living in my own apartment. How about you?" she asks, not noticing the blush that appeared in his cheeks. _He's so manly, I can't believe that my once childhood hero is now the owner of one successful company and has grown to be a fine young man…_

'_This is so indecent! I can't blush over a childhood friend, can I?' _he asks himself. _'I mean, I just can't gawk over like that! But who is there to blame? She's so sweet, kind, like my uncle described her, especially, very beautiful… Hey, what am I thinking? WE just met again and this is how I must think about her?'_

"I'm fine, still alive twenty-four seven, still breathing," he replies. Dagger giggles at his response, making him somewhat blush. "What?"

Dagger shakes her head. "Nothing, I just think that you are still the amusing Zidane…" she replies, noticing the bracelet. "I see you still haven't outgrown your childish behavior!"

"Are you implying I'm still that childish?" Zidane asks in a sly tone, playfully arching his right eyebrow, looking at Dagger's angelic face carefully. The girl giggles as a soft, classical music sings around the restaurant. "So, Dagger, do you have a job?"

"Well, not that likely, but I'm going to record my own album," she responds cheerfully, with a bright smile. "And I see to it, you are the owner of the Joltan Company, right?" Zidane lazily nods as he leans his back on his chair. "Wow, that must be great!"

Zidane rolls his eyes as he plays with his blonde hair, "Actually, it sucks." Dagger's eyebrows rise up in surprise at his outmost and unlikely response. "If you want to know why, well, it's kind of… umm… irritating. All day, you'll sign papers, every minute, someone will freaking call you, every hour, some business whatever will come and meet you. It's really tiring."

"As far as I'm concerned, I hate being in your shoes!" she says with a somewhat amused tone in her voice. She looks deeply to Zidane's greenish-blue eyes and asks, "You must be rich, huh?"

Zidane turns to her and smirks, "Just a few billions. Nothing much."

"Just a few billions? Nothing much? Zidane, are you crazy?" Dagger asks, laughing. "You must be in a huge mansion! While I sleep in a small apartment I rented."

Zidane leans closer and wiggles his eyebrows, as he says in a sly tone, "Well, you can always move in with me and… you know… we'll ma –" before the poor blonde boy finishes his sentence, Dagger slaps him on the head. "OW! Why the hell did you do that for?!" he yells, attracting a few heads to turn to them.

"PERVERT! HENTAI!" Dagger yells, slapping him more.

"OW! Wait… ouch! I was just… OW! I was just joking… YELP!" Zidane cries, putting his arms in front of him to avoid Dagger's random attacks., but seems VERY unsuccessful. He sinks lower to his seat from two options: To avoid the attacks and to avoid from complete embarrassment. "Dagger… OUCH! Quiet down… Hey, that hurts! Calm down!"

"How can I calm down when that head of yours is filled with hentai Th—" Dagger yells, standing up and raising her voice, making a few heads turn, but, luckily, Zidane covered her mouth just before she could finish her sentence. "Pffftttt!!"

Zidane puts his free hands behind his head and laughs nervously to the curious crowd and anxiously said, "Uhh… what she was saying folks that she… umm… that her mom just got her PMS 1 early and that… uhh… her dog caught her underwear with… uhh… blood, yeah, blood! So… um… she was just cursing herself! Hehe… sorry for the inconvenience?"

The crowd just shrug and continue eating and to their separating ways, as Zidane continues to cover Dagger's mouth as the brunette struggles to be free, and he starts to whisper sternly to her but with an amused tone,

"Will you calm down already? You just made a huge pack circling us and a few heads turn to us!"

Dagger furrows her eyebrows and forcefully pushes Zidane's hand away from her mouth, "Like I care anyways, but you have no right to seduce me like that! And oh yeah," she bonks Zidane's head again with her purse and slyly smirks, "That's for making the lie about the PMS thing! Pervert!"

Zidane chuckles and willingly walks back to his seat, as the food ordered by their uncle finally came in, and the music is now, instead of a classical one, a mellow tune, a song as if it is made for the two.

_**No one ever saw me like you do**_

_**All the things that I could add up to**_

_**I never knew just what a smile was worth**_

_**But your eyes say everything, without a single word**_

Zidane looks down to his food then to Dagger's chocolate ones. She did the same and they locked eyes, gazing at each other for a long time. She smiles as he smiles back, and the blonde bachelor starts to move his hands to hers, as the brunette jumps in surprise. She looks at him and shyly blushes, then holds his hands back.

_**Cause there's something in the way**_

_**You look at me**_

_**It's as if my heart knows**_

_**You're the missing piece**_

"I'm so glad I came here," Zidane says softly, grinning ear to ear. "I'm very glad."

Dagger blushes back in reply and softly answers, "Me, too, Zidane. Me, too."

_**You make me believe that there's nothing**_

_**In this world I can't be**_

_**I don't know what you see**_

_**But there's something in the way you look at me**_

'_I'm so glad I have finally met once again my before childhood hero,' _Dagger thinks as she starts to eat the dinner heartily. _'It's been thick long years since we made that promise. I'm delighted he still wears the wooden bracelet I made for him years ago. That makes sense that he still remembers me.'_

'_To think of this, my childhood best friend is now in front of me, in front of my very greenish-blue eyes, right there, eating a fabulous dinner with me,' _Zidane thinks as he steals a glance to Dagger, eyeing her graceful moves to detail. _'I'm glad she still wears the pendant I gave her. That means she still remembers me. That's good news.'_

_**If I could freeze a moment in my mind**_

_**Be the second that you touch your lips to mine**_

_**I'd like to stop the clock, make time stand still**_

_**Cause baby this is just the way, I always wanna feel**_

Dagger takes one long sip of her red wine when suddenly; a hand approaches her right side. She looks up to see Zidane beside her with a wide, hopeful smile across his face. She looks to his hand then his face, then his hand.

Zidane laughs and asks with amusement, "May I have this dance?" he says his question with a weird gentleman-ish tone, making Dagger slightly giggle.

"As you wish," she replies, accepting his hand and starts to stand up. The blonde 'gentleman' leads her to an empty space in the middle of the room, with other couples and other people dining staring at them with a smile.

Dagger puts her right hand on Zidane's left shoulder, while Zidane's free left hand on hr tiny and slim waist. Their other hands touching each other as they starts to dance.

**_Cause there's something in the way _**

_**You look at me**_

_**It's as if my heart knows**_

_**You're the missing piece**_

_**You make me believe that there's nothing**_

_**In this world I can't be**_

_**I never know what you see**_

_**But there's something in the way you look at me**_

The room darkens and the people's center of attention was the couple dancing gracefully. Oh how they look perfect for each other, like they were meant to be.

Dagger looks deeply to Zidane's ocean eyes while Zidane, on the other hand, looks deeply at hers, too. The two of them inched closer and closer to each other when at last; their bodies were slightly pressed.

Yes, the once childhood friends are now dancing, in their own little world as they continue to gaze at each other for with longing deep in their eyes. Mesmerized by this, they didn't notice the things that continue to revolve around them. They didn't notice the claps and stares. They didn't notice _everything_.

Mr. Sasaki secretly smiles on one corner of the room as he looks at his nephew and thinks with a proud smile, _'Zidane, I'm so proud of you!_'

**_I don't know, how or why _**

_**I feel different in your eyes**_

_**All I know is that it happens every time**_

Dagger smiles as she rests her head on his chest, but they continue to dance. _'Why do I feel so different? Everytime I stare to his ocean eyes, I feel… shaky, kind of anxious, a new feeling growing inside of me. Every time I'm around him, I feel butterflies flying in my stomach. I feel… fireworks around me.'_

Zidane smiles and closes his eyes, _'I'm so glad my uncle did this. But… I feel very different… it's as if there's a soft side of me. Every time I'm around Dagger, my heart throbs and beats more hard. I get lost when I stare at her amber eyes, it's as if I feel I'm drowning. What is this feeling?'_

**_Cause there's something in the way _**

_**You look at me**_

_**It's as if my heart knows**_

_**You're the missing piece**_

_**You make me believe that there's nothing**_

_**In this world I can't be**_

_**I never know what you see**_

_**But there's something in the way you look at me**_

Dagger and Zidane lets go, surprised to see the whole restaurant clapping and hooting and cheering. They both starts to blush furiously as the song ends,

_**The way you look at me… **_

_**To be continued… **_

Hi, all! So, how do you think of this chapter? Like it? Hate it? You don't know? Compliments? Suggestions? Just leave it in your **Review!!!!** Of course, I would truly appreciate that.

Sorry if this chapter sounds quite boring to you. I hope that didn't bore you to death. But hey, I have fun writing this anyway.

Hey, someone asked me why he or she couldn't open my other entry, "A Life With or Without You." I was bothered by that and tried checking it out. Fortunately, it did worked on me. But a little slower, I guess. I could see the reviews and the story. Maybe something's wrong with your server or something. And if it really doesn't, I'm really sorry, but I don't know how to fix this kind of things. Gomen ne!!!

Oh yeah, to those who don't know, PMS means: Periodical Menstruation

Okay, so that's that! Stay tuned for the next chapter folks!

**Review!!!!!!!!**


	6. Daily Conversations

_**One Day, We'll Meet Again**__**  
Chapter 6: Daily Conversations**__**  
By: KawaiiLeena**_

_(Disclaimer: Please, I do not own FFIX! If I am, then why am I writing a fic about it?)_

LEGEND:  
"Someone speaking"  
"Someone in the other line of phone" _  
- Someone thinking -_  
XXX Change of place/ Change of Time XXX

Chapter 6: Daily Conversations

Another beautiful day and a sunny morning are waiting to take place, as a golden sun with powerful rays of light swifts up between the clouds, shimmering mountains and the endless blue sky. Businessmen leaves off their houses and set off to work, students running and walking through the sidewalk with their respected uniform to head out to their schools, while a very sleepy brunette continues to doze off to la-la land.

Dagger continues to sleep on her messy, soft and white bed in her wallpapered white room, as the window with bright yellow curtains patiently stands in one corner. The sun quietly wakes up the beautiful princess from her slumber by creeping up a ray of light to her face, making her look like an angel.

The black-haired girl slowly opens her amber brown eyes, letting her see herself in her respected room in her apartment. With her sleepy look, she decides to sleep back, cursing under her breath why the agony she woke up, making her ruin her wonderful dream.

Just then, her Cell Phone rings, to the maximum volume, making Dagger jerk her head up and is now (ahem) completely awake. She mutters angrily under her breath and reaches for her silver Cell Phone, which is beside her.

"Hello, Dagger is speaking, may I know who is this?" she greets, hinted with an angry tone, as she lays her back on the bed. – _Curse whoever woke me up! –_

"_Hey, Dagger! It's me! So, what's up?" _a very familiar voice greets back. And this time, Dagger furrows her eyebrows.

"Eiko! Why in your dog's name do you want to call me this early?" Dagger demands, sitting up and starts to stretch her legs and her other free arm. "Can't you just see that you awoken up another person?"

"_What do you mean, Dag?" _Eiko's cute voice asks, this time, her voice a little bit confused. _"You should thank me for waking you up early! If you must know, you always sleep in late!"_

"Thank you very much for you _kind_ remark, Eiko," Dagger sarcastically replies back, rolling her eyes. She stands up and starts to fix her bed. "And if you want to know, I like sleeping up late! And besides…" Dagger pauses as she yawns. "… I'm moody when I'm waken up early."

"_He! He! So, I see," _Eiko giggles through the receiver. _"I notice that. You aren't use to be yelling at me like that and leave off sarcastic remarks. But, Dag, you REALLY have to aside back that habit of yours. You never know, something bad might be the outcome of it."_

"Well, what do you know," Dagger slightly chuckles, walking to her mirror and starts to comb her messy black hair. "Eiko Carol, for once, advices something very wise to her best friend. Now, that's a first!"

"_Har, har, har…" _Eiko snaps back, faking a laugh. _"Very funny! It is soooo funny! Yeah, so funny that I'm NOT laughing! Har, har, har!"_

Dagger smirks as she puts down her pink comb and sits down on a chair, still talking to the talkative Eiko. "Well, that's too bad!" she replies back, smiling triumphantly to herself. "Because I am laughing! Ha! Ha!" then she stops and asks in her usual tone, "Well, enough about 'that'. What makes you to call me today?"

"_Well, you see, Dagger," _Eiko says through the phone. _"I was just planning to invite you today to go to the mall to have ice cream with me!"_

Dagger nods then yawns, and then, it hit her.

"WHAT?" she exclaims, almost choking. "You called me, woke me up, for me just to join you for… for… for… ice cream? ICE CREAM?"

"_Please! Please, Dagger-chan!" _Eiko pleads, using her cute tone of voice. _"It's summer by the way! Please! Just this once, well, not maybe once, but that doesn't matter! Please, it's only once in a while when you escort your best friend over like this!"_

"Fine, fine," Dagger gives in, sighing. "Whatever, okay? Which mall and what time?"

"_Is it okay with you if we go to that new mall called… um… what was that again?" _Eiko asks herself, obviously thinking. _"Oh yeah! Alexander Mall! Around 10:00AM?"_

"10:00AM?" Dagger shrieks once again, almost standing up. "Then why in the agony do you have to call me this… this early if we go to the mall at exactly 10:00AM?"

"_MOU! You worry too much, Dagger!" _Eiko complains, secretly pouting and tries to polish her nails. _"If you must know, there is also a certain someone going with us!"_

Dagger starts to arch an eyebrow and asks in a _very_ sly voice, "Oh? And who is that certain someone?" she laughs slightly and says again, "It's a boy, isn't it?"

"_So what if it is a boy?" _Eiko asks back, blushing secretly to herself. _"Well, if you want to know the juicy details, we met while I was in a hurry going to the salon. My poor nails really need a polish and I have to get my hair done. And then, you know, I accidentally bump into him! He was such a very nice gentleman! He helped me up and asked if I was okay. Of course, I said yes! I looked into him, and my god, he's so gorgeous! But, I like his polite manner more, mind that. You might tell me that I only care for looks, no Dag. Anyways, he introduced himself, and of course, I introduced mine. And then, I remembered my salon appointment and POLITELY, mind that again, excused myself. But before that, I asked him if he wants to have an ice cream for tomorrow, which is today, and he said yes! But he asked if he can invite his best friend over, and then—"_

"Okay! Okay! Breath, Eiko!" Dagger cries, giggling slightly. It was so funny to see Eiko babbling and talking non-stop. Yeah, she talked faster, too. "Even though I understand a little of it, calm down, inhale, exhale, inhale, and exhale." Dagger says this with an amused tone in her voice.

"_Dag! Stop teasing me!" _Eiko shrieks through the phone, that Dagger has to pull it away from her ear so that Eiko's high-pitched voice won't explode her poor, poor eardrums. _"Now, that's over with, he said that we'll pick him up in his office in what's that company's name again? Oh yeah! Sheesh, I really do have a thing when it comes to memories!"_

Dagger smirks and replies dully, "Duh, Eiko, is this only the first time you ever get to notice that?" Eiko sarcastically laughs back. "I was just kidding you! Don't get too overboard, okay? Now, go on."

"_Anyways, he told me to pick him up together with his best friend in the company he's working in… what's that again? Jordan?" _Eiko says, thinking secretly as she puts her finger to this 'mystery'. _"Or maybe Jelton? Or was it Jalton? Nah… of yeah! Jhinky!"_

"Ahem… Jhinky?" Dagger asks herself is she heard her best friend right. She sighs as she continues on, "Ahem… Eiko… if I have to remind you, there is no company named _'Jhinky' _or _'Jelton'_ or _'Jalton'_ or whatever! Come to think of it, I think its Joltan." _– Yeah, the same company Zidane works in! -_

"_Oh yeah, Joltan! Sorry, guess it's the memory problem," _Eiko sheepishly tries to reason out.

"Try going to the Tokyo Mental Hospital then," Dagger sarcastically tries to joke, but personally, it's just a joke. "Maybe they have a spare room to put you in."

"_Thank you very much for complimenting me, Dagger-chan…" _Eiko replies back angrily, obviously in gritted teeth. _"Don't worry, when I escape in the mental hospital, we'll meet in your grave of course… with your name carved on it with a R.I.P!"_

"Ouch," Dagger giggles. "That hurts, Eiko-chan! Now, continue the story. It's not even Halloween yet, however, we are talking about ghosts, graves, cemeteries or something like that."

"_You started it," _Eiko says back in defense. _"Anyways, so, yeah, we'll pick him up at the Joltan Company about 9:30AM with his best friend and off to the mall we go! Isn't that great?"_

"I guess so," Dagger replies with a smile on her lips. "Anyways, what was the name of this boy you just met, hm?"

"_Him?" _Eiko asks. _"His name's Vivi Ornitier."_

**XXX Somewhere else… XXX**

A blonde busy man lazily takes his pen as his personal secretary, Ruby, who has long sky-blue hair and dark eyes, wearing the company uniform, enters his large empty office with a stack of files and papers to sign in.

"That's all?" Zidane, the blonde man, asks; an eyebrow arched. Ruby giggles and puts files on his desk.

"Why, Zidane, are you expecting for more?" She asks with a friendly smile. Even though she is his secretary, Zidane treats her equally and well, and they are very close friends.

Zidane yawns and waves his hands, "No thanks, I'm much comfortable with this." He takes one paper and starts to do his work. "And, Ruby?" His secretary turns to him with a smile.

"Would you like to stay with me for some coffee?" Zidane asks this with a faint smile. His secretary looks at him surprised, but then nods. "You know where the things are, right?"

Ruby giggles as she walks to one corner and puts out two cups and saucers. She quickly goes to the private and small kitchen and then puts out the ingredients. As she does this, Zidane's best friend and business partner, comes in the room.

"Ohayoo (Morning) Zidane," Vivi greets, sitting in the sofa in the middle of the room.

"Hey, Vivs, Morning," Zidane greets back, giving him a smile, and then turns back to the papers. "So, what's up?"

Vivi leans his back on the sofa and stares at the green plant before him that patiently stands in the middle table. "Nothing much… just going to ask you…" he starts when he notices Zidane's personal secretary, Ruby, appearing with two coffee. "Ohayoo Ruby."

The secretary turns to him and gives him a smile, "Ohayoo Gozaimasu (Good Morning) Ornitier-san!" then she walks to Zidane and gives him his coffee, receiving a 'thanks' then walks back to the sofas with Vivi, with her own cup of coffee. "It's a lovely weather today, isn't it, Ornitier-san?"

"Hai, and Ruby-san," Vivi replies and Ruby turns to him. "Didn't I tell you to just call me Vivi? Calling me 'Ornitier-san' makes me feel old!"

Ruby giggles and nods, "Of course, gomen ne (sorry)," then she turns to her cup of coffee. "Would you like some coffee, Vivi?" she asks this with a cheerful smile and she hands out her coffee to Vivi.

"No thank you, Ruby, I'll manage," Vivi responds, but as he looks at her coffee, a strange sensation overwhelms him, as if it wants him to stop acting stupid and take the coffee.

"Nonsense!" Ruby laughs and gives her coffee to Vivi and starts to stand up. "Please have mine. I'll just make another one in the kitchen. I'll be right back." She excuses herself politely and disappears as she takes a turn.

"Wow, I must admit," Vivi, says with a grin. "She's pretty nice and polite, plus, pretty cute, too. Why didn't you take her as your girlfriend?"

Zidane blushes as he continues to sign his papers, "I can't," he answers. "Because I already have someone else in mind." He then pictures a girl with long, midnight black hair and amber brown eyes, with her charming smile and light posture. (A/n: Guess!)

"Oh, am I hearing that the famous Zidane Tribal is in love with somebody else?" Vivi teases in an amused tone. Zidane glares at him and mutters something under her breath. "I was just kidding! Chill! Anyways, I have to ask you something."

Zidane looks up to him and plays with his black pen, "Yeah? Okay, spill."

Vivi blushes as she joints up his fingers, "Well, you see, I kind of met this pretty cute girl one time, and she calls himself Eiko Carol. You know, the famous designer of clothes?"

"Eiko Carol?" Zidane's eyes went wide in surprise, and then a grin appears. "You mean, you accidentally got to meet the famous Eiko Carol? The owner of the 'Carol Designs?' The one who makes those dazzling dresses for girls and something for guys?"

"Something like that," Vivi says then continues, "We kind of introduced with each other, and then she politely said that she have to go, but before that, she invited me for ice cream with her best friend later at 10:00AM at Alexander Mall. And I was hoping that you could come… with… me?"

Zidane drops his pen then sighs as he picks it up and puts it in his drawer. "Excuse me, did I just hear you right?" he asks this very annoyed. "Did you just tell her that I'd come with you?"

"Please, Zidane!" Vivi pleads. "Please! She's bringing her best friend, too! Please! When was the last time you ever got to escort me something like this?"

Zidane puts his right hand on his chin as he starts to think thoughtfully, "About last week?"

Vivi sweatdrops but he continues pleading, "That makes no difference! Please, Zidane!"

"Alright already!" Zidane gives him, sighing. "We'll go for ice cream with your friends!"

"Thanks, Zidane!" Vivi says with a smile, as he gives his business partner the 'peace' sign. "I knew I could count on you! They will pick us very shortly and then to ice cream we go!"

"Ice cream?" a familiar voice asks behind the black mage. Vivi jerks his head behind to see Ruby grinning with her cup of coffee. "Are you going for ice cream?"

Zidane and Vivi exchanges glances with each other before answering, "Yeah, kind of. Why?" Zidane asks, shrugging and starts to lean his back on his chair.

"Oooo! Can I come?" Ruby asks cheerfully. "Please! I haven't got any taste of ice cream for a while! Please! Don't worry; I won't bother you at all! I just want some ice cream!"

Vivi looks hesitant for a moment, but seeing the secretary so cheerful about this, he gives in, "Alright, you can come. There are girls there, after all."

"YAY!" Ruby cheers, then finishes her coffee and picks up Vivi's and Zidane's empty ones and starts to wash them in the private kitchen.

To be continues… 

Hello, minna-san! Thank you for the kind reviews.Hope this wasn't boring for you. Well, that raps up Chapter 6! Tune in for more for the next Chapter!

_Glimpse of Chapter 7: _  
"_**Wait for me, minna-san!" **_  
"_**That must be Zidane's girlfriend…"**_  
"_**Dagger? Is that you? What are you doing here?"**_  
"_**Dagger, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"**_

Okay, so I want you to have little sneak peek! Starting from now one, I'll give you some 'glimpse' of it!

REVIEW!!!!


	7. Here comes Ruby!

**One Day, We'll Meet Again  
****Chapter 7: Here comes Ruby**

_**By: KawaiiLeena  
**_

(Disclaimer: I rightfully do not own Final Fantasy 9 and any of its contents. It is © to SquareSoft! So, do not get any ideas that it is mine, when it is not. Woah, I think the disclaimer is quite long!)

A/n:I am so sorry to keep you all waiting! This was accidentally erased! so, I have to retype it! So yeah... (Keep in mind, people! This chapter might be long!)

Chapter 7: Here comes Ruby

A mansion proudly stands at its rightful place, with long and thick gates guarding around it, handsome and well-built guards and securities seen walking and turning, beautiful and fragrant Cherry Blossom trees with its flowers joining to the sky making a great scene.

A woman who has amber brown eyes and silky midnight black hair up to her back, wearing a cute black shoulder strap shirt with a printed walking Snoopy ™ and honey brown pedals with white sandals walks along outside through the wooden pathway as she greets some of her knowing bodyguards and enters the mansion to Eiko's room.

She opens the wooden door to see a 21-years old woman with purple hair and jade eyes, fresh from the shower, body covered by an indigo colored towel, rummaging through her closet and crying what to wear.

"GAH! I don't know what to wear, oh, I don't know!" the woman cries, continuing break havoc through her own dresses that she made by herself. The brunette sighs and enters the room, and closes the door gently and leans her back on the wall.

"Eiko, what are you doing?" she dully asks, putting her hands in her pedal's pockets. Eiko turns to her with tearful eyes and starts to boil. "Uh-oh…"

"What do you mean, 'what am I doing' Dagger?" Eiko explodes, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and her eyes were narrowed, you could see she is pretty tensed up. "Here I am, in my towel, looking through my closet of what to wear! Happy?"

Dagger merely shrugs and sits down on Eiko's overly large bed, with sky-blue sheets and tons of soft and inviting pillows. "Well, why are you going through all the trouble if you have plenty of your own dresses of your own designs?" Dagger asks with a smile as she picks up one yellow pillow and hugs it tight.

Eiko stands up and looks at her closets again and sighs, "Well, I have so many dresses to choose from, I don't know what to do! Besides, I have to look at my best!" she replies with a worried frown. She then turns around and picks up two dresses. "Which is better, the red dress with a ruby jewel or this black dress with this black jewel? What do you think?"

Dagger sighs and thinks hard. But since the two dresses seem cute, she had a hard time deciding. She turns to Eiko's worried look and giggles, "Relax, Eiko. Chill! This is just ice cream, remember that, not a funeral or a formal party."

The purple haired woman puts the dresses down and nods, "You are right, just an ice cream!" she turns around and starts to toss beautiful dresses almost everywhere, ruining the beauty and neatness of her room. She looks back at Dagger again holding two sweatshirts. "Which do you think is best? This fire-colored shirt of combination of red, yellow and orange; or this shirt with mixture colors of red and blue?"

Dagger rolls her eyes brown eyes and slaps her forehead and sighs and points lazily, "Whatever you choose will be okay, Eiko, since both of it are cute and will look good on you…" she replies. "Besides, you shouldn't be asking me. Aren't you THE Eiko Carol, owner of the Carol Designs?"

Eiko stuck her tongue out and pouts, "I'm just asking for your opinion, Dag-ger!" she retorts back, sarcastically saying her friend's name. "In addition, sometimes designers aren't always right, duh."

Dagger looks up to the ceiling and giggles, "Hmm, as I think of it, you are kind of correct. Because since when have you been doing things right?" she jokes around, pretending to be thinking.

"Shut up, Dag, and help me." Eiko warns her, her mouth to a deep frown. Dagger laughs and decided to help her for her sake.

**XXX In Zidane's place XXX**

"Zidane, are you sure we can bring her along?" a worried 22-years old man, with golden eyes and unruly black hair (A/n: Yeah, I decided to make Vivi a complete person. It's really funny to have someone still a hat on your head!).

A man with the same age with messy golden hair and deep green-blue eyes turns to him and sigh, "Of course, Vivi. I've known Ruby since forever. She's the only secretary that has gone this far, and the only secretary NOT infatuated to me. We see each other as friends, okay? So, no big deal." He shrugs as they continue walking through the halls.

"B-b-but…" Vivi stammers. "I promised Eiko to bring only you, not anybody else! She can be angry at me for this!" his shoulder drops as he sighs.

Zidane turns to him and smirks as he puts his hands to his pockets. "Don't worry, Vivi. Just tell her that there have been change of plans and you'll drag her along." He walks beside him and pats his back like pals do. "Okay?"

Vivi looks at him and slightly smiles. "Okay, Zidane. You're the man."

**XXX Back at Eiko's mansion… XXX**

"Eiko…" Dagger starts, yawning and stretching her free arm as she sits in one chair near a table. "It's almost 9:00AM! And we have to be in the company by 9:30! I wish you do know that we have a 30 minutes travel to go to the city, you know."

"I know, I know!" a voice answers behind the bathroom, sounding annoyed and frantic put together. "Just wait a minute! I… almost got… it! Ouch!" a weird bang is to be heard inside and outside the room as Dagger sighs, shaking her head. "Okay! Got it! I'll be out in a jiff!" the bathroom door opens, revealing a woman with short and full purple hair and deep jade eyes wearing a forest green V-neck shirt with printed bamboo leaves and a panda eating, together with a matching feminine green skirt below the knees and her own designed brown boots.

"Breathtaking!" Dagger smiles as she stands up and looks the proud Eiko from head to toe. "But if you add some accessories, it might do the trick."

"I wasn't even finished yet!" Eiko smiles broadly as she walks to her jewelry box and picks up two diamond earrings and a Y-shaped necklace with a cross-chained with it. She then picks up her pink shoulder bag and then pulls Dagger's wrist, making her almost fall.

"Ouch! Hey!" Dagger cries as Eiko lets go of her. "You don't have to pull me, you know. I can walk, thank you very much."

Eiko sighs as she looks at her best friend holding her swollen wrist. "I'm sorry, it's just that… I'm too excited for this. It's my first time and…" she stops as Dagger smile at her and hug her gently. "Thanks, Dag. Thanks."

The two best friends let go and Dagger stares at her best friend in the eyes and smile at her. "You do know that you can always turn to me when you have problems, Eiko-chan. Okay, best friend?" she winks at her.

Eiko giggles and nods and winks back. "Of course, best friend."

The two women soon find themselves walking through the large halls of Eiko's mansion, greeting every maid and butler they come across too as they end up a few minutes later in Eiko's garage, where you can see too many cars, Mercedes Benz, Ferraris, BMWs, Mitsubishis, anything.

"What car will we be taking?" Dagger asks as she slides her hand on the surface of a shiny red metal of a red BMW. "A Ferrari or one of your Mitsubishi Adventure Sports car?"

Eiko turns to her and wiggles her eyebrows. "That's it! A Mitsubishi Adventure Sports Car! Thanks, Dag!" she starts to run where the bigger cars are to be seen, and mostly are Mitsubishis. Eiko then opens a door of a pure white Sports Car and got in and turns the engine on, making it roar to life.

Eiko turns her hands to the wheel and starts to back her car. When she is done doing so, she slides down the window and motions her best friend to join her in the seat beside her.

"C'mon, Dagger! Hayaku (hurry)!" Eiko beams at her, obvious to be _too_ excited about the present situation. Dagger sighs and runs off to the other side of the car and gets in.

Dagger looks around and sees that Eiko is playing the CD of one of her favorite singers, Ayumi Hamasaki, and is now playing the song _'Depend on you'_. It's a great song, actually, and it is Dagger's favorite.

"To Joltan Company we go!" Eiko laughs as she pushes on the pedal and starts to drive, putting on her black sunglasses as the sun lightens them when they got out.

**XXX Outside the Joltan Company XXX**

"I wonder what's keeping Ruby?" A 22-years old man asks himself as he stands on the cemented floor patiently with his business partner and friend, glancing to his watch after every 5 minutes or so. "She only said that she only have to freshen her clothes."

His best friend turns to him and chuckles quietly, and pats his shoulders. "Patience, my man. Besides, Ruby is a latecomer, isn't she?" his friend, Vivi, smiles at this, but Zidane just can't keep his worry down.

"Oh, I don't know," Zidane, replies back, rubbing the back of his head, his eye filled with doubt. "I just got a weird feeling that your friend will be here early and Ruby might be a little late, and we'll leave without her. I just don't want her to feel bad, that's all."

Vivi chuckles as he adds, "Quit being a good boy, Zidane!"

"Hey!" Zidane laughs with him and slides his hand through his hair. "I am a good boy!" then he turns around to see a shiny white Mitsubishi Adventure Sports Car heading their way, carrying two girls, but he can't put his finger who is handling the cars, seeing the light distracting him. ­_– She looks familiar… -_ Zidane says to himself as he sees a brunette glancing outside the window.

Meanwhile, Eiko immediately recognize the man who has messy black hair and golden yellow eyes waving at her that she can't keep her excitement down any longer as she starts to getting wild and jump from her seat.

"Look, Dagger!" Eiko points to a man waving at them. "That's my friend! Isn't he cute in that blue suit? Of my gosh, I think I'm blushing!"

Dagger sighs and tries to calm down her friend before Eiko get both them killed. _– Note to myself: Never EVER make Eiko drive a car again when meeting one of her friends! EVER! –_

"Eiko, calm down!" Dagger sighs, Eiko continuously still jumping on and off her seat. "Eyes on the road, please! Eiko! Look at where you are driving and not to that boy!"

Eiko turns to her and smiles, giggling, her face flushed. "Don't worry!"

_- Don't worry, she says…_ _- ­ _Dagger thinks with a doubtful sigh, not noticing a man looking at her through the window (A/n: No, it is NOT Zidane!) with piercing green eyes behind the green bushes.

Finally, they stop in front of the busy company and park their car in front of two handsome men, and starts to get out of the car. Eiko, being a hyper girl, jumps out of the car quickly and immediately meets up with her newly found friend. Dagger sighs again and gets out silently as she could, and when she at last turned around, she meets face to face with Zidane.

"Dagger?" Zidane asks, surprised, his eyebrows shot up. He starts to blush furiously, as Dagger did so, since they are inches apart. She then finally keeps up her cool and backs away a few steps and smiles at him. "Dagger? What are you doing here?"

Dagger just merely smiles at him, and answers back, "I am here to accompany my friend for her ice cream with her other friend." She turns to face him with her amber brown eyes. "How about you?"

Zidane shrugs; glad that was her reason why she is here. That means that he'll spend a whole day with her. "Same reason, but I was forced!" he chuckles a bit.

"Oh really?" Dagger asks with a smile, putting her hands in her pockets and starts to crouch a little. "I was forced, too, against my will. But I think that's okay, seeing you here. At least I have someone to talk to than sit away listening others talk."

The blonde man blushes scarlet and looks at her features and starts to smirk. "A bit boyish now, are we?" he teases with a sly smile. Dagger blushes and quickly puts away her hands from her pockets. "I was just kidding. Let's go inside the car, shall we?"

Dagger nods, but before she could open any door, a high-pitched voice stop them. "Wait a minute, minna-san!" Both of Zidane and her, together with Eiko and Vivi turns around to see a 20-years old woman with blue eyes and sky blue wavy hair with a headband, wearing a Sky blue T-shirt and black jeans with white sandals running towards them carrying a red-white shoulder bag.

"Ruby?" Zidane asks as he looks at his secretary. "Oh yeah, Ms. Carol?" Eiko turns her full attention. "Can I please tune in the introductions before we head out first?"

"Of course!" Eiko replies cheerfully. She turns around and looks at the girl who just arrived oddly. _– Who is she? –_

Zidane clears his throat as Vivi smirks. "Okay, I'm Zidane Tribal, as some of you already know. That is my business partner and best friend, Vivi Ornitier. This is my childhood friend, Dagger Alexandros. And this is my best friend's quest, Eiko Carol. And lastly, this is my secretary, Ruby."

"Hi!" Ruby greets cheerfully, only receiving an odd look from Eiko and a blank look from Dagger. "Err… nice to meet you…"

Zidane sighs, and then turns around to see a bug on Ruby's forehead. "Um… Ruby?" Ruby turns to him with a questioned look. "Err… you got a … on your forehead."

"What?"

The blonde man shakes his head. "Never mind, I'll do it." He puts out a handkerchief and leans closer; not knowing about Dagger's shock, as he leans over and gently swipes away the bug. "There." He turns around to see Dagger gone from her spot. "Hm? Where's Dagger?"

Eiko turns to him as she looks around. "Why, you're right!" she excuses herself for a minute and then she starts to run around shouting Dagger's name. "Dagger? Dagger!" she then after a white gasps for breath when she did heard someone sobbing. "Dagger…?"

_- Who is she…? Oh… wait… she must be Zidane's girlfriend…- _Dagger thinks as she continues the squat, her eyes crying out. When she witnessed Zidane leaning over, she thought he was going to kiss the girl, so she run away quickly before seeing it all. _– Why am I crying? Am I crying for him because he got a beautiful girlfriend? Cowards only cry! … Maybe then… Maybe I'm a coward myself…but why am I getting jealous? He's just a childhood friend… Am I feeling more? -_

"Dagger?" A caring voice calls, making Dagger look up from her hiding place. She wipes some of her tears with the back of her hand and turns around to see Eiko with a worried look. "Dagger! You are here!"

Eiko soon finds herself running and hugging her best friend, not noticing her eyes were red. "Dagger! Why have you run away? I was so worried!" she looks down to her best friend to see her brown eyes swollen and red. "Dagger…? Why are you crying? Is something wrong?"

Dagger looks up and shakes her head, protesting. "Um… I'm not crying, Eiko-chan. Just got something in my eye, t-that's all."

Eiko glares at her and frowns. "You were crying, Dagger Alexandros and you know it!" she says as she pouts. "Come on! I'm your best friend! I know you, Dagger! So, what's wrong with you?"

Dagger looks away and bit her lower lip. "Nothing's wrong. I-I ran away because I saw a butterfly, chase it, and then I trip and ended up here."

"Dagger…" Eiko starts in a mother tone. "Dag, I know you sufficiently. You're not childish enough to do that. What's the real reason?" she asks, caressing her soft black hair. "You can count on me, Dagger. We are best friends, right?"

The black haired maiden looks at Eiko's green eyes and sighs. "Zidane… um… Zidane is my childhood friend. He's the one gave the pendant to me. We met yesterday when Mr. Sasaki set us up." Eiko's eyes rise up in surprise. So, he's the friend Dagger is waiting all along? "And then, somehow, there's a feeling growing inside of me that… that tells me it's more than a friend that I'm seeing in him…"

"You?" Eiko asks, amused, and starts to giggle. But stops when she sees the serious look on Dagger's face. "I'm sorry. Go on."

Dagger sigh as she continues with a sob, "B-but I don't know if h-he feels the same way… seeing… seeing him with his s-secretary, Ruby… and she's so pretty… I think I…"

"I…"

**_To be continued…_**

Well, sorry for the long wait! This chapter was accidentally got erased! And you know what? It even got erased in the Recycle Bin! I'm deeply sorry! Well, I rewrote it and I hope this is enough the… y'know… replace the other chapter! Okay, REVIEW!

Glimpse:

Oooo! Ice cream! Both Eiko and Vivi can't wait! But what is this, Dagger getting jealous whenever Ruby is with Zidane…? Oooo! Bad! Very bad! And what's with Eiko? Find out in the next chapter of One Day, We'll Meet Again! See you next time!


	8. Ice Cream!

_**One Day, We'll Meet Again  
**__**Chapter 8: Ice cream!  
**__**By: KawaiiLeena**_

Disclaimer: I do not own FFIX!

Wai… I only got few reviews last chapter… I feel sad… but no worries, after this chapter, if I don't have any REVIEWS, I'll DELETE it! BWAHAHAAHAH…

Ehem… back to the story… here's your chapter!

Chapter 8: Ice Cream!

"I…"

Eiko leans closer, so that she could somewhat hear what her friend is trying to say with her tiny and cracked voice, continued with soft sobs, when she was rudely interrupted with _that_ Ruby.

"Is everything alright, Eiko?" Ruby asks with a worried frown. "Have you found Dagger yet?" she asks again from afar, Zidane by her side, also worried.

She turns to Dagger, waiting for her reply is she should say yes or no. Dagger immediately shakes her head furiously, then says, "Tell them you didn't found me… and go to them… I'll just catch up after a minute…" she smiles at her best friend. "… I just have to make this foolish tears go away."

Eiko sighs, but nods. She stands up and walks towards the others and responds to them with a cheerful smile, "Nope, haven't found her."

Zidane looks at her suspiciously, "Um… Eiko, why are wearing a smile like that?"

Eiko rolls her eyes as she replies back,"Why, is it a crime to smile? Am I not to smile inside your territory?" she crosses her arms and looks away, Vivi glaring at his business partner for making her mad.

Zidane swallows hard and replies, "No… no! It's not like that!" he scratches the back of his head, "I'm just curious why you are happy in this situation where Dagger is missing…"

Ruby turns to her manager and thinks, _He must care deeply for this Dagger girl… and I am sure she also feels the same._

Eiko turns to the Joltan Company owner and smiles sheepishly, "Oh! You should've said that earlier!" she blushes. "Sorry for arguing you." Then she turns back to normal. "Well, I know Dagger enough. She'll be back after a minute. She must be chasing butterflies."

"Butterflies?" the trio, Ruby, Zidane and Vivi exclaims in unison, very surprised. Dagger looks more matured enough to be chasing… butterflies?

Eiko sweatdrops and scolds herself mentally and her big mouth, so she said quickly, "No! I mean… I think she's chasing flowers!" the trio again looks oddly at her. Dagger? Chasing flowers?

Ruby thinks for a while as she speaks up, "I didn't know flowers could run…"

Eiko again scolds herself personally and refrain from slapping her forehead, as she said calmly as she could, but not too convincing, "Oh… um… never mind what I said earlier! I am just a bit on the clouds today!"

**_Meanwhile…_**

Dagger pulls her handkerchief and starts wiping her tears away that seem to be dwelling in her beautiful eyes, "Foolish tears… why do you keep coming?" she wipes them away. Then, suddenly, the image of Ruby and Zidane together appears in her mind once again, as another pack of water came into sight. "ARGH!"

Dagger takes a deep breath as she said to herself, "Calm yourself, Dagger. You are a fearless female of 21. You should not be shedding tears just because of a measly man who wouldn't even look your way." She takes a deep breath again. "There are many out there in the world, so, if he is already taken, then he wasn't meant to be yours. Now, this tears should permanently stop!"

But they kept adding.

"Stupid water that comes out of this eyes of mine…" she curses to herself. "Now, I'm going to make a vow… I will never cry for a man EVER again."

And what do you know, the tears stopped.

"Okay, now that worked," Dagger mumbles, amaze at her discovery. "Well, I better get back to them. Who knows what kinds of words that will slip in Eiko's mouth of hers." She giggles for the first time since she cried. "Go, Dagger… you can do this."

So, she stands up and walks calmly and coolly as she could back to the others, when she was surprised when the three of them suddenly surrounded her.

"Are you alright? Oh Gods, I thought you would never come back!" Zidane sighs, a panic that was earlier on his face fading away.

Next, was Vivi, "What kind of butterflies did you catch?"

Then, it was _that_ Ruby. "How are you? How was it? Was it fun seeing flowers do a physical activity? Would you want to deliver your amazing discovery to the news?"

Dagger looks at each of them with a puzzled look, as they continue to rant at the same time, making her so confused and know not what to do. So, she only did what was appropriate. She yelled, "STOP!"

So, they stopped.

The brunette takes a deep breath before saying in a low tone, "What… are… you guys… talking ABOUT?" the trio looks at each other then starts talking again at the same time, making Dagger irritated.

"Can you guys speak one at a time, please?" Dagger requests, annoyance in her voice that made them stop. "There, that's better. Now, what's going on, please? I don't want to be left out, you know."

"Well, Eiko Carol said that maybe you were out and suddenly got kidnapped by terrorists, but said you would come back because you know martial arts," Zidane told her. Dagger looks at him shocked. Her? Get kidnapped, by TERRORISTS? That's the lame excuse ever! And she knows no martial arts!

"Actually, Eiko told us that you were out chasing butterflies," Vivi says in a low and shy voice. Dagger looks at him more shocked. Her? Chasing butterflies? Now that's another lame excuse! She's too old for that childish play!

"Eiko-san told us that you maybe you were out chasing flowers. I didn't know flowers run!" Ruby wonders out loud. Dagger was shocked than ever! Chasing Flowers? How silly could that get? Besides, flowers DON'T run!

Dagger sighs and says in a certain tone, "Okay, the things that you all told me aren't true, they are just _things_ that would eventually slip in Eiko's big tongue, right Eiko?" she turns to her best friend and gives her a menacing glare. Eiko nervously laughs and nods. "So, we better should leave that for now and the ice creams are waiting for us!"

And so, Eiko and Vivi sat in the front, since Eiko begged Dagger to let him, for which she eventually agreed, meaning it will be Zidane, Ruby, and Dagger to be in the middle, which is very unfortunate for the new singer.

Dagger was seated on the right side, and Zidane on the left side, which gives Ruby to be in the middle. All through the trip, silence developed the three, except for the chattering of Eiko and Vivi (that rhymes!).

_This is so awkward…_ Ruby thinks with a secret pout. _I'm in the middle! Worse, there is silence! I know these two are in love with each other… but…! _Then she smiles as she thought of a plan, _maybe…_

After a few more minutes, they finally reached the Alexandrian Mall, which was pretty tall and big and looks very welcoming. The group leaves the Mitsubishi Adventure Sports Car and walks towards the big entrance.

Zidane was about to go to Dagger, since Eiko is with Vivi, leaving her alone, when suddenly, Ruby clings to his side. "R-ruby?" he starts, looking very startled.

Ruby smiles warmly at him and says, "Oh, Zidane! Let's go together!" Zidane was about to protest and tell her to go ahead when he was dragged up further away from Dagger.

Dagger looks at Zidane being walked away with that pretty blue-head Ruby with sad eyes, losing the hope of being with her childhood friend. "What am I thinking?" she laughs secretly to herself. "I'm jealous when I don't even feel a thing for him… we're just friends… just… friends."

The brunette sighs and silently follows the others. Eiko and Vivi seem to be having a really good time, and it seems that they never notice everything that surrounded them. They were a pretty cute couple. As Dagger glance to where Ruby and Zidane were, she can't help but feel a twinge in her heart.

_I can't believe this… this has to stop! _Dagger scolds herself. _Dagger, get over it! Its just Zidane! But… but… Zidane is Zidane… that's why I like… no… love him… yeah, that's right… I love him… but I can't stand seeing them together like this… _then she smiles weakly. _Maybe the ice cream shop is near… then…_

Unfortunately, the ice cream shop is at the end of the wing, giving them a few more time to do window-shopping.

"Oh, she stole my designs!" Eiko cries angrily, crossing her arms in front of her as she looks up at a dress from the store named Rinali (I made it up) by the left side. Vivi turns to her with a sweatdrop. "Look at it! The material, the styles, its all MINE! How dare she steal it!"

"Now, now, Eiko!" Vivi stammers, getting a bit afraid. "Its just clothes! I'm sure you'll do better! Besides, to me, you're the most greatest fashion designer!"

Eiko turns to him with a blank look, then blushes a deep shade of red, as she asks, "… Really?" she looks away, completely flushed. "Do you mean that?"

Realizing what he said, Vivi blushes with the same redness and looks away, rubbing the back of his head, "Uh… yeah…"

Eiko grins brightly and hugs him tightly like a teddy bear, "Oh, thank you, Vivi! You're so sweet!"

Meanwhile, at the other side, Dagger silently watches Ruby cling to Zidane's arm as they window-shop a jewelry store, Ruby admiring the pretty diamonds and amethysts.

Then, one jewel caught Ruby's eye. It was a red Garnet necklace, and it sparkled all over. Ruby smiles to it as she says, "Wow… so beautiful."

Zidane turns to her and asks, "What's beautiful?" Ruby turns to him and points the Garnet necklace. Zidane smiles at this and agrees, "Yeah, you're right, and I'm sure it will look good on a certain someone."

_I wonder who's that certain someone… _Dagger thinks as she continues to watch the 'couple' from their side. _If it was only me… that would really make my day…_

Dagger sighs. She can't stand it any more. The more Ruby hangs out with Zidane, the more pain she is suffering. The more Ruby clings to her childhood best friend; piece-by-piece her heart is shattering. She just can't take it anymore.

_Why her, God? Why can't it be me?_ Dagger thinks to herself, her soul crying. _Why can't I be the center of his attention? What does she have that I don't? Yes, I know, it is very unlikely of me to feel this way… what's more, it's very selfish of me… but my spirit is shattered already… my skin is yearning for his touch, my eyes longing for his, and most importantly, my heart aching for his love…_

Eiko turns around and saw her best friend so sad in one corner. Her eyes were blank, and it seems that she is so deep in thought. She turns her head slightly to the right to see Ruby hanging out with Zidane.

She narrowed her eyes, "That witch…" she says dangerously. "What is she doing? I'll confront her later…"

"Hey, guys!" Vivi exclaims, waving his right hand for the others. "Look! The ice cream is over here! Let's dig in!"

The other three followed soon, and Zidane glances to Dagger for being so alone, as he thought, _I'm sorry, Dag… I'll make it up to you later…_

They finally reached the ice cream shop, which is mildly crowded, but luckily the found a perfect seat for five. A table that is beside a window that lets you see what's happening in the other side of the mall.

"Hey, me and Vivi will get you some ice creams," Zidane grins brightly at all of them, the brightest for Dagger, which she replies with a faint smile. "So… uh… what do you want?"

"I'll have a strawberry one!" Eiko smiles.

"Mint chocolate!" Ruby smiles also, shifting comfortably since she is beside Dagger, who seems to be not moving at all. The blue-haired girl turns to Dagger and asks her, "How about you, Dagger?"

Dagger jumps and turns to her and replies to Zidane and Vivi, "I'll have the Vanilla one. Thanks." Zidane and Vivi nods and heads out to the counter. Dagger looks at Eiko and Ruby and tells them, "Excuse me for a minute. I'll be in the bathroom." So, Dagger stands up and heads slowly to the comfort room.

_This is the perfect chance to confront her, _Eiko thinks angrily as she turns to Ruby.

"Ruby, I don't really know you personally," Eiko starts with a frown. "So, I really don't know what is your true intentions." Ruby turns to her with a surprised look. "Don't give me that innocent face! You know what is happening with Zidane and Dagger, huh?"

"W-what –" Ruby was about to say something when Eiko interrupted her,

"You know Dagger is in love with Zidane! Why are you doing this? Who do you think you are?" Eiko asks angrily. "Don't you know that this innocent tricks of yours is hurting my best friend? Look at her! She feels so miserable! Why, Ruby… why?"

Ruby sighs and replies, "I –" but again is interrupted.

"It is also seems that you are trying to avoid Zidane from Dagger," Eiko starts again. "Zidane is Dagger's childhood best friend! They have been apart for 17 years! Don't you think they deserve to hang out even for a minute?"

"Can you please just let me speak even for a second?" Ruby asks politely but in an annoyed tone. Eiko glares at her and shuts up. "Thank you. I know how you feel. I saw that Dagger is quite… um… miserable when I was trying to keep Zidane busy."

"Then, why are you doing this?" Eiko asks again with narrowed eyes. "If you know what was going on, why do you keep doing this?"

Ruby smiles kindly at her, as she speaks, "Because I have a plan."

**_To be continued…_**

_Okay, so Ruby has a plan? For what and for whom? Does her 'plan' seem worthy? Oh, it seems that Ruby is quite brilliant herself! Let's see if this plan deserves to be trusted… in the next chapter!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Or else… no chapter… worse… I'll delete this! BWAHAHAHAHA!_


	9. Heart's Desire

**One Day, We'll Meet Again  
**_**Chapter 9: Heart Desire  
**__**By: KawaiiLeena**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IX! They are from Squaresoft! _

Hahaha! Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I can't believe how some of you people don't want me to delete this. Actually, I will never delete a fic that means something so special to you, people! Promise! That was just a test, to see if you people are still reading it. I thought you don't want to read it again since I haven't got much reviews in Chapter 7.

Oh yeah, the song, FALLEN, is not from me! It's from a singer out there that I forgot the name…

Well, here's your chapter! And trust me, I won't delete this. I just hope the admin won't either…

Chapter 9:  
Heart Desire

"Because I have a plan."

"What is your 'plan' then?" Eiko asks, crossing her slender arms and narrowing her emerald eyes. "This better be a good plan, because you're only driving Zidane further away from Dagger."

Ruby looks away and faintly smiles, "I guess so…" she shakes her head and turns to Eiko with an uneasy smile, "My plan is to actually make Dagger miserable."

"WHAT?" Eiko shrieks, standing up in disbelief, her eyes widening and her lips opening and closing like a fish.

**_Meanwhile… _**

After getting their ice cream and paying the sexy cashier, Vivi takes the handful tray full of different flavor of ice cream sundaes in his hands and turns to his business partner, Zidane.

"Hey, Vivi," Zidane starts, as he starts grinning handsomely. Vivi turns to him with a confused look. "Um… can you go on ahead? I have to… um… buy something… for someone really, really special."

Vivi stares at him, and after a while, he realized who Zidane was talking about. He chuckles, "For that girl –"

Zidane quickly puts his index finger to Vivi's soft lips and hushes him, "Shh!" he grins. "She might hear you." He then lets go of his finger that was before pressed to Vivi's lips. "I want it to be a surprise."

The young business partner smiles, "Always the cunning one, eh?" then he turns around. "Well, I'm not stopping you, Zidane. You'll probably and eventually do anything for Love."

"Thanks, Vivi," Zidane grins again. "Oh yeah, by the way, if someone asks where I have gone, tell 'em I'm in the bathroom."

Vivi smirks and walks away, "No problem."

The blonde man soon turns around and exits the Ice Cream Shoppe and walks to where he and Ruby were before, The Jewelry Store.

He enters the small but inviting shop, fascinated by all those tiny but beautiful objects that seem to shine brighter and brighter under the light. He smiles charmingly and walks to the counter.

"Yes, can I help you?" Zidane turns around and sees a Chinese Woman in her early 20s who has almond-shaped eyes and dark ebony hair tied to a messy bun with two chopsticks appearing. "You seem to be searching for something. For your girlfriend, sir?"

Zidane looks away and faintly blushes, "Yeah, I guess." Then he regains his senses and smiles. "Actually, I'm looking for a red Garnet necklace."

The Chinese girl nods and leaves. After for a while, she comes back with the same beautiful and sparkling necklace that caught his eyes earlier.

"Is this it?" the girl asks with a kind smile.

Zidane grins at the sight and replies, "Yeah, very much beautiful, like her…" he looks up, his other hand searching for his wallet. "How much?"

"33,640 yen, sir," the Asian woman smiles. Zidane nods and hands her his Gold Credit Card instead. The woman takes it, reads the name, and gasps, as a faint blush starts appearing on her cheeks. "Zidane Tribal? Owner of Joltan Company?"

She looks up to examine him, then, recognizing his familiar boyish features, she blushes more and is mentally thinking, _"I can die, now!"_

Zidane, not paying much attention to the Chinese woman, looks down to his watch and says impatiently, "Um… can you please hurry up? I'm actually here with my friends… I can't let them wait further."

The girl jumps and answers back, "Y-Yes sir!"

**_During that time…_**

"Ruby, are you mad?" Eiko asks, quieting her voice down a little. She narrows her jade eyes and hisses dangerously, "Are you insane? I seriously think you plan won't work!"

Ruby blinks and asks, "Who so? I think it's a great idea."

Eiko snorts and looks away. She responds, amused, "Great? Oh please, is clinging to Zidane to make Dagger jealous, then let her go berserk, cry and the almighty Zidane will follow her, and they will have a private time together to make things sort out, a GREAT idea?" she turns to the secretary and asks, "What if it won't work like planned? It will surely backfire!"

The blue-haired sighs and looks away. "Yes, I know. If it won't work, I'll end up with losing three things: Zidane's friendship; Dagger's trust, since I know she'll hate me for this; and most importantly, my job."

"If you knew the consequences," Eiko sighs, "Then why must you risk almost everything for them?"

A simple but meaningful answer slips out of Ruby's lips, "Because they're in love." She smiles sweetly. "I could've just step aside and butt out, but they're too stubborn to admit anything, I have to do it myself."

Eiko sighs again and locks her eyes with Ruby's. "Ruby… STOP. STOP what you are about to do. Stop it!"

"Stop what?" a familiar voice asks the two ladies. Eiko jumps and turns to the cute Vivi was giving them odd looks, carrying the tray full of ice cream.

"N-Nothing! Stop Nothing!" Eiko smiles sheepishly. "I was just telling Ruby to stop um… uh… killing and robbing people," she nervously laughs, but stops when Vivi and Ruby gives her a blank look. "Oh! What I meant was… um… uhh… Ruby should stop… um…"

"What she was telling you is that I should stop calling you Vivi-san," Ruby smiles, saving Eiko. "She's telling me you'll actually feel older if I continue calling you that."

Eiko stares at her, and then grins goofily. "Yeah, that's right!" Vivi smiles and nods and sits down. The purple-hair fashion designer then mouths a silent thank you to Ruby.

"Hi," Dagger smiles brightly as she comes back from the bathroom. Eiko turns to her and gives a worried look as she notices Dagger's amber brown eyes a bit puffy and red from all that crying. "Sorry I was a bit gone." She smiles again as she takes a seat beside Ruby.

"Hey, guys!" another familiar voice calls. The group turns to and sees Zidane, gasping and huffing for breath. It seemed like he was running a while ago. Zidane grins tiredly and stands up. "Sorry I was late. Just have to buy something."

Zidane was about to go to Dagger's side, when Ruby butts in, "Oh, Zidane! You look so tired!" she cries, giving a worried look, standing up and starts to touch Zidane's forehead. Zidane gives a surprised look. Dagger winces. "Come here! Oh my, look at yourself!" she giggles as she takes a seat beside Dagger, leading Zidane beside her again.

Dagger bits her lower lip, forcing herself not to cry. She swallows hard as she thinks, _"Why must this always happen to me?"_ she sighs as she looks away and try to block away from the chattering of the group. _"Damn it… I never thought that seeing Zidane again would be so much trouble."_

Eiko turns to Ruby and Zidane, then to Dagger, noticing her amber eyes forming a little bit of water. _"Dagger is taking it,"_ she thinks with a slight frown. _"Oh Ruby, I just wish you know what you are doing…"_

After a little while, the group finishes their wholesome ice cream, and later on, starts to shop around the mall. Eventually, Dagger would be in Eiko's group, or just by herself. Zidane would try to go to her, but to no avail. This continues on until it reached the time of 5:30PM.

"I had such a blast," Ruby exclaims, clapping her slender arms. "Thank you, Zidane!" Dagger glances to them slightly, then, to her horror, her eyes widen in full shock as Ruby kisses Zidane's cheek.

Eiko and Vivi turns to them, their eyes full open. Ruby just kissed the almighty Zidane's cheek! Who could've thought of that?

"_Man, Ruby,"_ Vivi swallows hard. _"I hope you're prepared to get fired tomorrow! Because Zidane will definitely will!"_

Eiko shakes her head in disbelief, _"Oh, Ruby! How could you! I never thought you will go that far!"_ she thinks as she glances to Dagger, who seems to be ready to burst to tears. _"And now, Dagger…"_

Zidane was also surprised. No one has ever kissed his cheeks before, except his mom and dad! He forbade everyone to ever kiss his cheeks! He always saves them for his childhood friend! And now, Ruby has stolen it!

Before they knew it, Dagger burst to endless streams of tears and runs away to the exit, as fast as she could to get away from the scene. _"I hate my life! What's the use of having everything when you can't have what you really want? Why can't I feel love even for once?" _

"Dagger!" Zidane and Eiko calls behind her, taking a step forward. Eiko turns to Zidane quickly and motions him to follow her. Zidane nods in return and starts to follow the young singer.

Eiko turns to Ruby, who seems to be perfectly fine and relaxed, with an angry face. She confronts the secretary and slaps her as hard as she could, getting some attention. Ruby's and Vivi's eyes widen in surprise.

Ruby touches her hot and painful left cheek, and turns to Eiko with guilty eyes.

"I sure hope you're satisfied now," Eiko huffs angrily. "There goes your plan, Ruby. Congratulations. Thanks for hurting Dagger's feelings, letting her feel that her true love is taken away. I HOPE you're happy!"

"B-but…" Ruby tries to reason, her voice stammering. Vivi watches from afar with a sad look. "I…I was only trying to help, Eiko! Promise! I…I didn't mean any harm! They'll get along soon, trust me!"

Eiko stares at her with an emotionless face as she says, "I DID trust you." She takes a deep breath as she adds, "But you ruined it. Earlier, didn't I tell you to STOP continuing your plan? But it seems that I was talking to someone with deaf ears. It's their problem, Ruby! Goddamn it, it's their problem! Has anyone ever told you to never butt in other people's private lives?"

Ruby looks away, forcing the tears not to fall. Eiko was right… it was their problem… she shouldn't butt in just like that. In fact, all will be well if she didn't do anything in the beginning at the first place…

"They have their own lives! You have yours!" Eiko says angrily. Then she cooled down a bit as Vivi pats her. "I hope you learned your lesson." Then she softens. "Come on, let's drive you home."

Ruby nods as the tears soon rolls down her cheek. She follows the couple to the car, hoping that Dagger will be all right. _"I'm sorry, Dagger… I'm sorry, Zidane… please forgive me…"_ she thinks with a guilty frown.

**_Meanwhile, at Dagger…_**

The golden sun soon starts to fall under the mountains and trees, as the sky gives a lonely orange hue. People start driving towards their homes as the day is starting to fade in the distance.

Dagger sighs as she sits in one swing alone, looking at the dirty ground. She was alone, all alone. Like always. She tries to think of something cheery, but the picture of Ruby kissing Zidane replays in her mind all over and over again.

**_Ohh…_**  
_**Yeah…**_

"Why must God always suffer me like this?" Dagger smirks at herself. "Maybe he hates me? Or maybe he is trying to teach me a lesson, a lesson that teaches me if you're a coward to do anything, you will never achieve what you want. Whatever it is, he sure is good at making me sad and feel overly depressed…"

She bits her lower lip as she says, "Okay, God, if you want me admit it, I love Zidane, alright? Why? Is it a crime to love your childhood best friend?" she asks as she looks to the orange sky. "It is a crime to love someone when he has someone else? Okay, I am also a coward! I'm a lousy coward that can't even tell someone the sweet three words of I Love You!"

**_Our little conversations_**  
_**Are turning into little sweet sensations  
**__**And they're only getting  
**__**Sweeter every time…**_

She cries again as she says to the sky, "But I'm just a friend now, am I? Just a friend! Why can't I be more even for once? Why can't I feel the love I am longing for so long?" she bows her head as she continues, "I'm just a friend, and I made the biggest mistake of my life by falling in love with my childhood best friend… pathetic…"

"I'm so pathetic, aren't I?" she asks herself as she close her eyes tightly. "I'm just so pathetic that I can't stand seeing Ruby and Zidane together! Why shouldn't I? God damn it, I love him! I love him so much, but it just seems he can't even look in my way!" then she smiles to herself, "And to think we made that stupid and lousy promise…"

**_Our friendly get-togethers_**  
_**Are turning into visions of forever  
**__**If I just believe this  
**__**Foolish heart of mine…**_

"And also to think, that night we danced together changed my life," she spats out sadly and angrily. "The way he touched me, the way he looked at me… I can't help but feel the emotion of love… but it's such a shame now… I can never be what I want to be… I'll always be a friend to him, nothing more…"

**_I can't pretend_**  
_**That I'm just a friend  
**__**Cause I'm thinking that  
**__**That we were meant to be**_

"You know what, God?" she smiles sadly to the sky. "If I have one wish, that wish would be that Zidane would be happy and contented with his life, Even if it means letting him go to Ruby. I wish that he'd be happy… with… with… Ruby…"

She pauses a little. Then, a familiar voice tells her, "But I'll wish otherwise…"

Dagger gasps as she turns around with teary eyes and exclaims, "Zidane?" she rubs her eyes and starts to blink, "W-what are you doing here? Don't tell me you heard everything I said!"

**_I think I'm falling, falling  
_**_**In love with you…  
**__**And I don't, I don't  
**__**Know what to do  
**__**And if you turn away  
**__**I'll say it anyway  
**__**I think I'm falling for you…  
**__**I'm falling for you…**_

Zidane smiles at Dagger, but Dagger simply looks away. _I don't deserve his smiles. In fact, I don't deserve anything at all. Nothing._ She sighs and turns around, ashamed to see Zidane's face. She chuckles and says softly, "So, you heard what I was saying earlier, right?"

"Yeah…" he replies softly. "But… I didn't mean to…"

Dagger sighs, still not looking at Zidane. "I… I understand…" she sighs again. "Now you know… I'm so stupid, aren't I? Yelling at no one at all, spilling out my emotions to the sky… I guess I'm just weird. Hehe… I guess that love can make you do stupid things, ne?"

_**Whenever we're together  
**__**Wishing that goodbyes would turn to never  
**__**Cause with you is where  
**__**I'll always wanna be…**_

But, Zidane protested. "You're not stupid, Dagger, and you know that." He steps forward and hugs Dagger from behind, surprising her. He embraces her tightly and presses his cheeks to her black hair, making the most out of this special moment. "You are never stupid. Never was, never will…"

Dagger could feel hot tears swelling her amber brown eyes, feeling Zidane's warm touch. "Oh, Zidane…" she cries silently as she lets Zidane embrace her. "I love you… I really love you… I just hope you feel the same way… but somehow, Fate forbids it."

Zidane chuckles lightly and responds with a kind smile, not parting from her. "You're wrong, Mimi. Fate has brought us together back again… I love you, too."

**_Whenever I'm beside you_**  
_**All I really want to do is hold you  
**__**No one else but you  
**__**Has meant this much to me**_

The pretty singer gasps and struggles to get away from Zidane's grip. She stares at him in complete disbelief, not believing what she just heard. She tried to replay the words again and again to make sure she heard right.

"What's the matter?" Zidane asks, confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Yes, Zidane!" Dagger cries, streams of water rolling down her face as she continues, "You can't love me. You… you can't. I mean, it's not fair! You already have Ruby! You can't have me! No!"

Zidane looks at her for a moment, and then laughs whole-heartedly. Dagger turns to him with an angry with confused look. She wipes away her tears and asks a little coldly, "What's so funny?"

Zidane stops laughing and smiles, "Dagger, I don't love Ruby. I never love her. She's just a friendly acquaintance, trust me." He lifts her chin with his hands. "You're the one who I want."

**_I can't pretend_**  
_**That I'm just a friend  
**__**Cause I'm thinking that  
**__**That we were meant to be**_

Dagger's eyes widen a bit, and then soften as she backs away a few inches. She turns around, not wanting to see him. She looks on the ground and asks in a soft whisper, "Do you… do you really mean that?"

Zidane smiles and nods and says, "Of course, Dagger. I mean whatever I say." He reaches for his pocket and reveals the Garnet necklace. He walks behind Dagger and then attaches it in her neck, surprising her a bit. "Do you remember 17 years ago?"

The singer smiles sadly and nods, "Yeah… we were about to move away… you gave me a necklace and I gave you a wooden bracelet." She smiles a little wider and holds the garnet diamond tightly. "I'm glad you still keep it, despite the long years that have passed." She turns around and hugs Zidane tightly. "I'm sorry for acting like a crybaby earlier, Zidane… I was just… jealous."

The blonde man laughs and hugs her back. "Don't worry… you have me now."

**_Falling in Love with you  
_**_**And I don't, I don't  
**__**Know what to do  
**__**I'm afraid you'd turn away  
**__**But I'll say it anyway  
**__**I think I'm falling for you  
**__**I think I'm falling for you**_

Dagger looks up to stare at Zidane's beautiful blue-green eyes. They were so beautiful, so vast and so deep; she could feel she is looking at a clear ocean. Somehow, she can't define what she is feeling. Is this Love? Is this what she is waiting for?

Before she knew it, she leans closer and starts closing her eyes. Then, her soft lips met Zidane's, and then, they shared a passionate and meaningful kiss under the orange sky.

After for a while, they let go and hug each other again, tightly this time. Dagger secretly smiles. Yes, this is Love, an innocent, but meaningful Love.

**_I think I'm falling for you I'm falling for you_**  
_**I'm falling; I'm falling for you  
**__**And I don't know what to do, yeah  
**__**Falling, I'm falling for you…**_

"I love you, Zidane…" Dagger softly whispers as she presses her face to her childhood's friend chest.

Zidane smiles and presses his chin to Dagger's hair, inhaling her sweet perfume scent. "I love you, too… Dagger…"

**_To be continued…_**

_Wai! Finally! Another chapter finished! Well, some reviewer asked me if I can make the chapters longer, well, here it is! Lol! Anyways, yeah, I know! It's so corny! I'm sorry if it was cheesy, but I did my best._

_Thanks for the reviews, by the way. _

_I won't spoil the next chapter for you! Tune in to find out more! Bye!_


	10. A Memory of Your Past

_**One Day, We'll Meet Again**_

_**Chapter 10: A Memory of Your Past**_

_**By: Kawaii-Leena**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IX. They are copyrighted of Square Enix/ Square Soft. I am borrowing the characters for entertainment purposes only. Thank you._

_Okay… I'm definitely SO sorry for not updating any sooner! I know, I know… it's my fault… I was too lazy to update and quite busy with school and internet… but hey! I'll give you a long chapter to make up for the time lost! I will update my other stories after this… _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 10: Here Comes the Villain**

A new dawn is wakening, a new day has appeared. The bright yellow sun slowly drifts upwards towards the blue and serene sky, secretly telling others that a colorful morning will soon begin towards the lands of Japan and the other parts of the world.

As a piece of light softly creeps inside our dear character's window, Zidane Tribal, the young bachelor rolls around his King size bed inside his four walled sophisticated room, continuing his peaceful slumber. It could've lasted a few more minutes, maybe even hours, if it wasn't for the annoying call of his cellphone located in the nearby table.

Zidane tiredly opens his right eye, and then rolls over to the other side of the bed, facing the ringing and vibrating p900i Sony Ericsson cellphone of his. Grunting a curse under his breath, he exhaustingly reaches for his cellphone and refuses the call, slamming it on the table. With a sigh, he rolls over and gets back to sleep, when his cellphone rings again.

With an annoyed sigh, he turns around and refuses the call again. As he was about to turn again, the mobile phone rings for the third time, breaking a nerve of the stressed bachelor.

"Fine, fine, I'll answer!" Zidane gives in, raising his hands to the air. He sits up and reaches for the sophisticated phone, accepts the call and presses it to his right ear, giving a yawn first before answering, "Hello?"

"Zidane…? Is that you?" a soft and familiar voice echoes in the other line. "It's me, Zidane… long time, no talk, ne?"

The blonde bachelor widens his eyes, his heart pounding against his chest. He starts to sit up straight, and gathering the strength left, he mutters, "Mikoto?"

A soft chuckle is heard from the other line, and with a secret friendly smile, Mikoto, Zidane's younger sister, replies, "I'm glad you still remember me… it's quite some time since you moved away from Nerima… where have you been? Have you been eating fine? Do you own your own house? Do you—"

Zidane closes his eyes and sighs loudly, stopping his younger sister from asking further and simply annoying questions. "I'm fine, Mikoto… perfectly fine," he opens his eyes, his eyebrows slightly narrowed. "You don't have to ask these questions… I'm fine… just… fine… away from there… away from mother…"

Silence soon meets them. Zidane continues to press his phone against one of his ears, his blue-green eyes staring right ahead to the far wall quite ahead of him. After a long and quiet pause, Mikoto softly tells him, "I missed you."

The bachelor's eyes soften a little, and soon, he feels a little guilty, as he remembers the memories that haunted him 3 years ago. Shaking his head in arrogance of that painful past, he mutters quietly, "Just get to the point… why did you call me?"

"It's about mother, Zidane… she's dying…" Mikoto exclaims, her voice sounding quite desperate in the other line. "Her illness is getting worse. She is bedridden by now, and Kuja is guarding her, together with Uncle Baku and the rest of our family relatives." She pauses for a while. "Zidane, she wants to see you. Please… go home… at least for a little while? She has one request…"

Thinking for a while, but when he felt a pinch in his heart, he finally gave in, "Fine… I'll go there first thing tomorrow," he smiles weakly as he continues, "And I'll bring home a certain someone with me…"

Mikoto was puzzles by this, and asks, "A certain someone? Really? I wonder who that is…"

Zidane smiles weakly and replies, "My childhood friend… bye," then he hangs up the phone, leaving Mikoto stunned in the other side of the line. The young bachelor soon sighs to himself and puts the bed to one side of the table, and then goes back to sleep. It will be a long conversation later this day when he goes to Dagger…

**Meanwhile…**

A young 19 years old teenage girl, with flowing streaks of golden blonde hair and ocean-like blue green eyes, wearing a red hang-top and blue miniskirt with brown boots stares at her k500i Sony Ericsson cellphone, her mind on the go.

"A childhood friend, eh?" Mikoto then smiles. "It's been a while… I hope she can cope with Mother's plans, though… but I'll support her… Zidane doesn't deserve mother's soon-to-be tactics…"

"Mikoto!" a voice calls behind her. The young girl turns around and sees her 23 years old older brother with long flowing white hair, wearing a white t-shirt and loose black pants. "Did you call Zidane?"

His sister nods with a weak smile. "Yeah, already called him… said he'll be here first thing tomorrow, with a special someone…" Kuja, like Mikoto's reaction, looks surprised. She just smiles at him, "Let's just see about it when he comes… I'm sure most of us will be surprised by then."

Kuja scratches the back of his head and sighs, "I wonder who that person could be?"

**At Zidane's Office**

A young blonde man with focused blue-green eyes, namely Zidane, enters the door of a large four-walled office, scanning the pages of a yellow folder on his hands. He is wearing a long sleeve blouse and black pants, his firm dark shoes making sounds in every step he makes on the carpet floor.

Sighing, the bachelor puts the thick folder on his neat and dust-free desk, his eyes sad as he scans the room. So quiet, so queer… he sighs again, and then sits on his chair, puts his elbows on his table and then cups his cheeks with his hands, pondering.

So many things and events have happened to his life in less than a week. Does Fate have something in store for him? If it does, what is it? So many things… it confuses him. First, the conflict about Dagger and him, but hopefully, that was already worked out, and now, his mother is dying because of some kind of disease.

"_Should I go and visit my mother?" _he ponders to himself, his eyes staring to nothing. _"But… isn't she the reason why I have the leave my hometown, the hometown I grew to love so much?"_

Zidane sighs to himself and mumbles softly, leaning his back on his soft chair, "But what can I say?" he chuckles to himself. "He is still my mother."

He can still remember the incident about his mother when he was still 18… he was at their house, and both of them were arguing about something. Kuja, his older brother was at the corner, watching them, Mikoto by his mother's side, assisting her as she is weak.

**Flashback**

"_How can you do this to me? I have my own life!" Zidane screamed, his eyes furrowed his voice raising. He was angry. He was mad. He was enraged! Wearing a black khaki shorts and a blue T-shirt, he stands in a few feet away from his weak mother who is sitting on a wheelchair._

_Huffing and puffing, and with fresh sweat rolling around the side of his face, he angrily spoke out, "I have my own freedom to choose what I want to be, not to be the one you expect me to become!" Raising his hands to the air, "In short, I don't want to be a businessman!"_

_Zidane's mother narrowed her eyes as she heard this from her son and then argued back, her voice in the same tone and level, "But what do you wish to become, child?"_

_This struck Zidane and this lets him think, "What do I want to be anyways?" he thinks to himself silently. "What do I wish to be when I grow up?" he pondered again. _

_Seeing the silence as her reply, she exclaims, "See? You have no ambition!" she points her finger to Zidane and says angrily, "You have no goal! You have no dreams of your future! Is this what you wish to be, a man with no objective, a person without a purpose, a being lacking a desire?" she continued, "You are a fool, child! Your father died being the best businessman of one large part of Japan! At least you should try to continue what he ended!"_

_Lowering his head, his bangs covered half of his face, he says shakily and angrily, "And do you think forcing me to become what I don't want to be would help that?" this stunned his mother no less. His head still lowered, he continued, "Just because father died being one of the best does not mean I have to succeed him!"_

"_Every being has its ambition of its own… it only takes time for the person to find the right aim for himself," Zidane stated slowly and angrily, clenching the fists that stood beside him. "It's up to the person to take that chance." Looking up with angry eyes, "It's up to the person himself to decide what he wants to be!"_

_Raising his hands once again to the air, he exclaimed, "If you were the right kind of mother, you would understand that! Do you think everyone likes to be pushed around and do things that he is forced to do?" putting his hands to his sides, he continued, "It may be a free world, but we have limitations!"_

_Mikoto cannot take all of this anymore, cried, "Please, stop, Zidane… please… I beg of you…" she gently whimpered, "I know it's hard, but please reconsider! Please heed mother's advice, be a businessman… please…"_

_Glancing to his sister, Zidane pauses for a while, and then lowers his head. Running a hand through his hair, he nods, "Fine, I'll be a businessman you all are expecting me to be… I'll succeed dad…" he stops and turns around. "But away from all of you."  
_

**End of Flashback**

Shaking his head, Zidane chuckles, "What a pitiful past I had…" sighing, he pushes away the memories behind him, "Now that I'm now what they expect me to be, I'm sure it's not the end of this mischief."

Soon, the sound of the door opening is to be heard, making Zidane quite surprised. He turns to the door to see a woman with sky-blue hair, wearing blue pants and a white t-shirt, her lips to a thin line, her eyes sad and guilty.

"Ruby, you're here?" asks Zidane, standing up. "I –"

"Zidane-san," Ruby interrupts the handsome bachelor, her eyes glued to the floor. "I… I'm so sorry for what happened yesterday! I… I didn't mean to hurt Dagger-chan's feelings… I was just trying to help you make a move on her, but I guess I helped in the wrong time and place." Turning away with fresh tears on her eyes, she continues, "I'm really sorry, Zidane-san!"

"I know that it's been very stupid of me, since I am just your secretary, I really want to help you," Ruby continues her reason, wiping away the tears on her eyes with the back of her hands. "I don't have the right to butt in your personal lives, but I really had no choice but to do it. I don't mean any harm to any of you two; I don't even have any bad intentions." Turning to Zidane again, she pleads, "Please forgive me, Zidane-san… please…"

Smiling and chuckling, Zidane walks over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. Beaming at her, he replies, "Don't worry, Ruby, I have already forgiven you," he laughs a few moments later. "Thanks to you, Dagger and my feelings were settled finally. Our misunderstanding got us to the point of confessing everything." He smiles again at her and then walks to his chair. "But I appreciate it that you've gone in front of me to apologize. Not everyone can do that."

Giving a bright smile, she nods willingly. "H-hai!" she soon backs away and gives a short bow. "I'll be leaving now, Zidane-san. I'll be at the counter when you need me." The blonde man glances to her and nods. Giving a short bow once again, Ruby turns away to leave.

Now alone at his large office once again, Zidane suddenly remembers something. Grabbing his cellphone at his pocket, he dials the number of his special friend. After four continuous ringing, the receiver picks up the phone.

Grinning, Zidane leans back on his chair and turns it around to face the window. "Hey, can we meet?"

TBC…?

_Okay, I'm SO sorry once again for not updating after a long while, but hey! I updated now, didn't I? Thanks for reminding me Sae! It's been a while! I missed writing so much! Well, tune in for more chapters, cuz I'll be writing more now! Well… I hope so!_

_Kawaii-Leena_


End file.
